Write with me - ZADR
by riuke kyodaine
Summary: Te demostrare que te escogi de corazon, que eres la persona indicada. Si te hubiera conocido de otra forma, aun asi me habria enamorado de ti... Te lo probare.
1. 1 - Habla conmigo

Titulo: Write with me (Escribe conmigo)  
Capitulo: 1 - Habla conmigo Autora: Kyodaine Rate: K+ Advertencias: Posible violencia en capitulos posteriores Disclaimer: Piensen en que harian las ZADR fans si les perteneciera Invasor Zim...*risa malvada* pero maldita sea, no nos pertenece, sino a Jhonen Vasquez y a Nickelodeon Fandom: ZADR Summary: Te demostrare que te escogi de corazon, que eres la persona indicada. Si te hubiera conocido de otra forma, aun asi me habria enamorado de ti... Te lo probare.  
Notas: Ok, chicos, he esperado mucho para subir esto. Se que tengo que trabajar en Aromas y sabores, pero en serio, NECESITO suspenderlo, no es que haya aburrido, sino que esta idea que me vino a la cabeza puede llegar a ser muy hermosa (espero usarla de la manera correcta) asi que por favor sean pacientes, necesito terminar este fic antes de seguir con AYS, les va a gustar, se los prometo.  
Inspiracion de este fic, este hermoso video: watch?v=XoaIilBVGV4

Esto si que era emocionante.

Tiene un tiempo que no sonrio, ya que en la asignacion de planetas llegue demasiado tarde. No lo podia creer. No lo habia logrado, mi sue o de convertirme en invasor se habia destrozado. me costo mucho superarlo, estaba realmente deprimido.

pero ahora, eso quedo atras.

- Hey, Zim!  
- Listo para nuestro nuevo trabajo?  
- Claro que si, mi amigo!  
-No lo vas a creer, Pero los Altos me asignaron a uno ESPECIALMENTE a mi! Como la ves, Skoodge!? Que Zim no lo merece?  
- por supuesto que si! -Charlabamos alegremente en el autobus, dirigiendonos por nuestro caminito de la escuela hacia nuestro nuevo destino: Las celdas de Irk

Aunque el nombre no sonaba tan agradable, en realidad no es lo que parece. Es un total paraiso para los irkens. Recibia el nombre de celdas porque en el se encerraban a unos cuantos individuos de cada especie cuyo planeta invadiamos. Era como la peque a coleccion macabra de los Altos.

En eso, ambos notamos que un camion de desperdicios iba a nuestra izquierda. Preste atencion. Habia un monton de unidades SIR que ya no servian usadas por los invasores. Todos tenian ojos rojos y un gran sistema que seria reciclado mas tarde. Pero...

- Ese no tiene ojos azules? Ademas es un poco diferente Una unidad SIR especial?  
-Seguramente sea algun prototipo o prueba -Cierto -Y lo ignore por el resto del viaje.

Por fin llegamos, baje realmente emocionado, el lugar era tal como lo imagine. No era grande, pero tampoco peque o, justo del tama o ideal. Desde la asignacion de planetas yo habia crecido bastante, ganandome respeto de muchos irkens. No era demasiada altura pero por lo menos estaba entre los 165 o 170 cm, diria yo que la altura perfecta para el poderoso Zim.

Como sea, gracias a esto ya no era el hazmereir de Irk, de repente tras la asignacion ya no me trataban tan mal. Incluso los altos escogieron la especie para mi personalmente! Asi que mi entrada al edificio fue de lo mas normalita. Caminaba seguro por los pasillos mientras que algunos soldados mas peque os que yo alimentaban mi ego con saludos marciales.

Llegue ante el despechado del encargado del edificio. Skoodge tuvo que ir a ver a otra persona, luego de su existosa invasion a Blorch (Hogar de la gente rata asesina) se retiro y decidio acompa arme en esta nueva mision.

Guardian.

Despues de "Invasor Zim", "Guardian Zim" era el mejor titulo que me podrian dar. Eramos irkens muy importantes en la galaxia, casi tanto como los invasores.

Suspire.

Llame a la puerta con seguridad y una voz fria me dijo desde dentro "Pase"  
-Buenos dias, se or Mizbid. Aqui el nuevo guardian Zim a sus or- Me interrumpio.  
-Sector 173, planeta 080799, individuo #231, Invasora Tak. Celda 9127, al fondo escaleras de la izquierda 3ra puerta. Informacion vital del individuo y su planeta en la celda gracias. Cierre la puerta al salir. -Hice lo que me dijo.

Llegue ante la puerta de la celda. Lei el tablon al lado de esta: "Sector: 173 Planeta: 080799 Individuo: #231 Invasora: Tak" Trague fuerte, mire la puerta "Celda 9127". Eral el lugar correcto.

Mordi mi labio, toda la semana estuve emocionado con respecto a este dia, pero ahora, en frente de la puerta de mi propia celda, comence a sentir una extra a adrenalina.

El trabajo de un guardian es sacar la mayor cantidad de informacion posible del individuo para ponerla en la base de datos de Irk, eramos como la parte divertida de toda la informacion irken, un gran honor claro esta.

Lo mejor de este trabajo, es que si el individuo es necio, se te concede un permiso para torturarlo.

Obviamente, sere honesto con mi trabajo, tratare lo mas que se pueda sacarle la informacion por las buenas (no importa cuanto quiera torturarlo). Pero eso si, si siento que es necesario torturarlo, no lo pensare dos veces.

Abri la puerta.

Los rumores eran ciertos, las habitaciones de los guardianes son realmente elegantes. Con una vista rapida denote un lugar de recarga de PAK, un par de sillones, una base de datos y unas cuantas cosas que por su apariencia diria que son objetos originarios del planeta del individuo #231. Pero obviamente, lo mas importante fue la gran pared de vidrio a mitad del cuarto, y del otro lado de este, pude ver lo que yo creia era el individuo #231.

Tenia mucho parecido con los irkens, esto me sorprendio la primera vez que supe de los "humanos", 4 extremidades, un torso, brazos y piernas tales como las de un irken, cabeza igual y el rostro tambien.

En general, se parecia, pero habia otras tantas cosas diferentes. Su piel no era verde, sino una especie de naranja bajito, en sus pies y manos habian 5 dedos (y no 3), su entrepierna tenia como forma de cilindro y no de cono, sin mencionar esos dos sacos que colgaban e hilos negros en la parte superior. Arriba de esto, habia una especie de hoyo en su squeedly-spooch, dos "botones" en su pecho y un extra o bulto entre sus ojos que tenia dos aberturas, sus ojos tenian 3 colores: blanco, miel y negro, muy extra o. Habia dos cosas muy extra as a los costados de su cabeza y mas hilos negros en la parte superior de esta.

Y solo tenia una antena, de hilos negros, en forma de hoz.

En cuanto me vio se puso de pie y empezo a golpear el cristal, con lo que yo creo, una sonrisa. Intentaba hablar moviendo su boca, pero el vidrio habia sido dise ado para no dejar pasar sonidos ni de afuera para adentro ni de adentro para fuera. No reaccione ante esto.

De repente, se detuvo y miro su entrepierna, la zona de sus mejillas comenzaba a ponerse de un color escarlata y con ambas manos se cubrio la entrepierna, mirando a otro lado.

Antes de entrar a este trabajo los guardianes deben estudiar todo lo que puedan del planeta de su individuo, lo mas importante era obviamente la comunicacion. Aprendi su lenguaje y su escritura, no fue dificil, son muy primitivos. Asi que, para empezar con mi trabajo, se me ocurrio una idea, saque una tiza irken y la pase por el vidrio, #231 la vio atonito, probablemente no sabe que lo unico que no puede pasar por el vidrio es el. Revire los ojos y saque otra tiza, active la dureza del vidrio con el contro y comence a escribir en su escritura.

- Por que tus mejillas estan rojas?

El tomo la tiza y con una mano en su entrepierna y la otra sosteniendo la tiza, escribio.

-Dame mi ropa, por favor.

Recorde que, era cierto, en la invasion estas criaturas fueron encontradas con telas sobre su cuerpo. Tome unos arapos extra os que estaban en el piso, desactive la dureza del vidrio y lanze sus ropas. Todavia mas rojo se puso su ropa rapidamente, mientras yo solo lo observaba. Al terminar, me miro y luego escribio.

-Zim, Como llegaste aqui? -Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo, yo lo mire con confusion.  
- Como sabes mi nombre? -#231 leyo esto con terror en sus ojos, y luego de unos segundos me miro con tristeza.  
-No importa. -Probablemente #231 este loco, lo tendre en cuenta en el futuro. Esquivo mi mirada y decidi comenzar en serio mi trabajo.  
-Me llamaras Guardian Zim, tu se or. Tu nombre es #231 -Mi nombre no es ningun numero "Guardian Zim". Llamame Dib.

Luego de anotar en la base de datos que su nombre anterior era "Dib", decidi llamarlo asi para tratar de ver si asi respondia mejor. Borre con un pa uelo lo que habiamos escrito hasta entonces y se lo pase para ver si hacia lo mismo, lo hizo y luego me lo lanzo de vuelta. Despues de endurecer el cristal, escribio.

- Sabes que es Tierra? -Definitivamente #231 estaba loco.  
-No -Volvio a mirarme triste por unos momentos.  
- Por que los objetos pueden pasar y yo no?  
-Porque te inyectaron una sustancia que repele el material del vidrio. -Parecio comprender. -Dime Dib, Cuales son tus necesidades? -En realidad no era necesario preguntar ya que eso estaba en su informacion, pero de todas formas lo hice.  
-Pues... Comida, agua, cama... Un inodoro no estaria mal.

Pasamos la siguiente la semana hablando de eso, dijo que necesitaba 3 comidas y 2 litros de agua al dia. "Yo me encargare del inodoro" tambien me dijo.

Un dia, de repente, mientras hablabamos de la comida, escribio.  
-Zim, Sabes que la Tierra es mi planeta natal, no?  
-GUARDIAN ZIM, y si, lo se. -Reviro los ojos, era evidente que no le agradaba tener que llamarme asi.  
- Quien la invadio? -Se me hizo estupida esa pregunta, como no va a saber quien invadio su planeta.  
-La invasora Tak. -De nuevo, su rostro se torno triste.  
- Por que estoy aqui? Por que te asignaron conmigo?  
-Mis Altos me asignaron personalmente contigo. No se mas. -Se mordio el labio con rabia. La alarma de la base de datos sono.  
-Hora de la comida -Le puse -No tengo hambre -Contesto.

Notas: Mizbid: Es DibZim al reves XD Sector 173: Viene de SCP-173 Planeta 080799: Mi fecha de nacimiento Individuo #231: es "Dib" en teclado numerico Celda 9127: es "ZADR" en teclado numerico XDDD

Espero les haya gustado, seguire trabajando con este fic, me esta gustando la idea que tengo para el final, nos vemos :33 


	2. 2 - Bañate conmigo

Titulo: Write with me (Escribe conmigo)  
Capitulo: 2 - Ba ate conmigo Autora: Kyodaine Rate: T Advertencias: Posible violencia en capitulos posteriores Disclaimer: Piensen en que harian las ZADR fans si les perteneciera Invasor Zim...*risa malvada* pero maldita sea, no nos pertenece, sino a Jhonen Vasquez y a Nickelodeon Fandom: ZADR Summary: Te demostrare que te escogi de corazon, que eres la persona indicada. Si te hubiera conocido de otra forma, aun asi me habria enamorado de ti... Te lo probare.  
Notas: Hey, lamento la tardanza (si es que me tarde) se que el titulo de este capitulo es raro XDDDD pero es que basicamente de eso se trata todo este capitulo... Es como relleno, pero si pasan algunas cosas importantes, de todas formas si es de relleno, es el ultimo capitulo de relleno que pondre. Se me habia olvidado decirles que va a estar algo flojo .o pero al capitulo siguiente se pondra MUY bueno, no quiero ni hablar del Oh, bueno. estoy presumiendo, disfruten el capitulo!

Hay cosas que no he dicho sobre #231, o Dib, como sea. La primera vez que lo vi parecia un "terricola" algo deprimido, y lo era, pero poco a poco parece que ese estado se le estaba yendo, aunque, mientras hablabamos del pasado de su planeta, volvia a su estado depresivo. Seguramente este triste por la invasion de su planeta, supongo que yo tambien lo estaria si mi planeta natal fuera invadido. Pero... Siento que hay algo en su mirada que no tengo idea de que sea.  
-Zim, Te puedo preguntar algo?  
-No te aseguro contestar- Se rio al leer esto -Habia oido que los irkens son despiadados, Por que eres tan amable conmigo? -Yo tambien rei -En este trabajo siempre empezamos asi, si el individuo coopera, se le trata cada vez mejor, y viceversa, la pregunta seria, Por que tu cooperas tanto? Creo que no hay nada que haya hablado tan facilmente.- Dib bajo la mirada, con tristeza una vez mas. Cuando volvio sus ojos hacia mi esos orbes me llegaron a lo mas profundo de no-se-que. Jamas olvidare aquella mirada tan singular que apesar de ser tan extra a, tengo la ligera sensacion de que ya la habia visto antes.  
-No se.- Por fin contesto. -Pero, No querias, no se, torturarme o algo asi?  
-De hecho eso era lo que deseaba de este trabajo, pero- Deje de escribir, dandome cuenta de algo muy extra o.

Ya no queria.

Las charlas con el humano eran tan entretenidas que la ultima vez que pense en tortura fue antes de cruzar esa puerta por primera vez.

- Zim?- Yo seguia aturdido... Por que? Por que preferia charlar con el a torturarlo? Definitivamente algo no iba bien.

No quiero torturarlo.

Y eso me aterra.

-Olvidalo, por favor- Me asintio algo confuso -Solo debo tomar un ba o. -Se me prendio el foco. -Ahora que lo pienso, Tu raza se lava o algo?  
-De hecho si.  
-Me lo hubieras dicho antes, Cada cuanto?  
-Todos los dias.- Me quede atonito - Tan seguido?- El quedo igual que yo.  
- Cada cuanto se ba an ustedes?  
-Cad semanas.

Dos rostros sorprendidos se observaban en una divertida escena, luego de un momento el humano comenzo a reir, contagiandomelo. Entre risas escribi.  
- Asi de sucia es tu raza como para necesitar lavarse diario?  
- Asi de soberbia es la tuya para no hacerlo?  
Ambos reiamos frente al otro, dejandome observar como la boca del terricola se abria, sus mejillas subian y sus ojos se cerraban, dandamo una grata y divertida vista.

Definitivamente preferia esto a la tortura.

Desearia que el cristal no estubiera para poder escucharlo reir mientras trata de articular palabra, diciendome "tonto" con la sonrisa en el rostro.

Espera, Que?

Me di una cachetada mental al percatarme de lo que habia pensado, el humano se dio cuenta que pare de reir y escribio.  
- Que sucede?  
-Nada- Puse lentamente. -Entonces... Por que no me lo habias dicho antes? De seguro apestas.- Volvimos a reir.  
-Lo habia olvidado, pero no estaria mal una ducho -No hay problema, Que necesitas?  
-Mas agua y jabon.  
-Puedo conseguirlos. Perfecto. Ma ana vendre a lavarte.- De nuevo, vi el rostro del humano poniendose en ese extra o color rojo-rosa, paso un rato asi hasta que volvio a escribir.  
- Tu a mi?  
-Claro - No podria ba arme yo solito?- Sonrei -No, es parte de mi trabajo como guardian lavarte.  
- Pero como?- Trataba de excusarse. -Se supone que no puedo salir de aqui -Puedo entrar -Pero el agua te lastima, Recuerdas lo de hace 2 dias?  
-Puedo usar algun traje especial

El humano se quedo sin pretextos, ahora asi, derrotado y con las mejillas rojas.  
-Pero no quiero que- Hizo una pausa y trago fuerte.- me veas desnudo - Por que?- Me quede confundido mientras sus mejillas se encendian mas -Es dificil de explicar -Lo siento por ti, debo lavarte.

Sali de la habitacion dejando al humano a punto de escribir seguramente alguna otra excusa, hice un pedido al planeta 080799 sector 173 de "agua y jabon" que me llego al dia siguiente. Volvi a la habitacion cargando un gran balde con ese liquido mortal para mi raza y otro peque o contenedor con un "jabon". Ademas, ya que iba a estar expuesto al agua, traia un traje especial.

En cuanto el humano me vio llegar con todo esto, se fue a la esquina de la habitacion, de nuevo con las mejillas rojas. Deje los objetos terricolas a un lado y escribi.  
-Hora de lavarse -Por favor, te lo suplico me dejes hacerlo solo.  
-De ninguna forma- En realidad, no era necesario que yo tuviera que lavarlo, pero ahora que el humano se negaba con tanta fuerza, mi curiosidad me llamaba por hacerlo de todas formas.- Te lavare todo el cuerpo, lo quieras o no.- Para ese momento, ya no podia ver rastro del "naranja bajito" de la piel del humano, solo habia rojo.  
- Todo?  
-Todo (N/A: LOL XD)

Me acomode mi traje, algo ajustado, pero no seria lo suficiente como para echarme atras. Active la seguridad, si la computadora recibia orden de mi cerebro, lanzaria una descarga electrica al humano. Atravese el cristal con los objetos a medida que Dib me miraba completamente indefenso mientras una complacida sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro.

Hable.

-Entonces, Tienes que estar desnudo, no?- El humano miro a otro lado.  
-Pues...

Esa voz.

La voz humana era realmente diferente a la de un irken, era... Hasta cierto punto "armoniosa", no sabria como describirla, divertida, ARGH! NO SE! No puedo creer que haya sentido tantas cosas extra as por un "Pues..." Era una voz realmente singular. Pero... Si era asi...

Entonces por que siento haberla escuchado antes?

- Zim...?

- Zim!  
- BWAH!  
- Zim, que te pasa?  
- Eh? Que? Nada! Ahora dejame quitarte esos arapos!- Su cara roja volvio.  
- De ninguna forma! No dejare que tu me desvistas!  
- Quieres apostar!?

Y asi, ambos comenzamos a pelear, yo intentando quitar su ropa, y el intentando mantenerla sobre el. Al final, el resultado fue ropas ara adas y despojadas de su due o en el piso. Dib miro a otro lado derrotado.  
- Ves? No tenias ninguna oportunidad de vencerme. Ahora dejame quitarte lo demas - NO!- Y la historia se repitio, dejando al terricula completamente desnudo frente a mi, mas rojo que nunca y volviendo a intentar cubrir su entrepierna, lo sente a la fuerza.- Por que haces esto?  
-Quiero lavarte- Y con esto, tome una esponja y temeroso la sumergi en el balde de agua, deje salir un suspiro de alivio al ver que mi traje funcionaba y no me quemaba. Ya que no sabia bien que hacer, solo frote la esponja en la espalda del humano mientras el no me dirigia la mirada. Note como la piel de este se resbalaba facilmente con la esponja, enjabone la fibra y cuando volvi a tallarlo lo encontre aun mas facil todavia.

Queria tocarla.

Queria tocarla y descubrir si se sentia como se veia.

Segui tallando su espalda y sus hombros, lo voltee y lo force a mostrarme su pecho para seguir tallando, el sonrojado me lo permitio pero aun tapando su entrepierna. Dehe de lavarlo, el se me quedo mirando, con lentitud quite el guanto de mi mano derecha y la acerque a su pecho, el me dirigia una mirada roja y extra ada. Toque su piel.

Pude sentir el ardor a causa de aquel liquido, pero no me importo y acaricie un poco la suave piel que tenia entre mis dedos.  
- Qu- Que estas haciendo!?- Aparto mi mano.  
-Yo... L-Lo siento.- Me lanzo una mirada sorprendida.  
-Tu... Te estas disculpando?- Me di cuenta de lo que habia hecho y yo tambien me avergonce, con rapidez volvi a ponerme el guante, agarre la esponja y segui tallando su pecho sin dirigirle la mirada.  
- Ol-Olvidalo!- No dijo nada, note una peque a sonrisa divertida en su rostro y con esto, se destapo sin querer, entonces pude volver a ver ese extra o cilindro. El reacciono en seguida y se volvio a cubrir, muy rojo de nuevo.

- Por que te tapas tanto ahi?  
-... No lo entenderias - Por que? Hay algo malo o que?  
-No exactamente- Me frustre -Soy tu guardian y vere la parte de tu cuerpo que se me plazca - Qu-Que?- Musito, y antes de que pudiera preguntar otra cosa, aparte sus manos e instintivamente tome entre mis dedos el extra o miembro del humano (N/A: c: me favean por eso?).

-Lo demas paso demasiado rapido.

Senti como forcejeo en seguida, completamente rojo retrocedio mientras dejaba salir un sonoro ronroneo, muy extra o. Yo solo me quede viendolo aun confundido.

- ZIM, POR TODO LO PARANORMAL, NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!  
- Por que no?  
-Ugh... Puede... P-Provocarme hacer cosas que n-no debo hacer.  
- Como que?

-...  
- COSAS! Ahora por favor, regresa alla afuera!  
-Pero aun no he termi-  
- Zim, solo olvida lo del ba o!- De repente me enoje - Bien, lo olvidare!- Y asi, hechando humo, sali de aquel lado del vidrio.

El resto del dia solo me digne a mirarlo para darle su comida y agua. No hablamos. Tenia la gran sensacion de que algo muy importante habia pasado.

Y tengo que descubir porque.

Notas: woooo! ahi 'ta! :DD este capitulo fue divertido de escribir, pero este fic es de esos que se van poniendo mejor con cada episodio.

Estaba pensando que la actitud de Zim es muy extra a en este fic, bastante contradictoria, queria hacerla lo mas canon posible pero la verdad es que se me fue el avion, y cambiar su actitud de repente seria todavia peor DD: lo lamento chicos. me ayudan? del 1 al 10 que tan canon es su actitud?

De todas formas, aun asi me gusta este capitulo, mas o menos 7.5 le doy a este capitulo. espero les haya gustado a ustedes c: 


	3. 3 - Quedate conmigo

Titulo: Write with me (Escribe conmigo)  
Capitulo: 3 - Quedate conmigo Autora: Kyodaine Rate: T Advertencias: Posible violencia en capitulos posteriores Disclaimer: Piensen en que harian las ZADR fans si les perteneciera Invasor Zim...*risa malvada* pero maldita sea, no nos pertenece, sino a Jhonen Vasquez y a Nickelodeon Fandom: ZADR Summary: Te demostrare que te escogi de corazon, que eres la persona indicada. Si te hubiera conocido de otra forma, aun asi me habria enamorado de ti... Te lo probare.  
Notas: ok, mi madre regreso de ayudar a mi abuelo en su trabajo para comer, y hace como media hora se fue, comence a leer 3 comentarios que me dejaron del capitulo anterior, y pense "fuck the shit, mi madre no regresara hasta la noche, a escribir el maldito capitulo 3" y aqui me tienen, si no estan leyendo esto el mismo dia que subi el capitulo 2 (12/12/12), significa que tuve un problema o3o

como sea

CHICOS! ESTE CAPITULO PROMETE SER GENIAL! Kyodaine, tienes que esforzarte y no cagarla! este es un buen capitulo! MUY importante! adaefasdf!

como sea ._. espero les guste

Al dia siguiente me sorprendi despertando con un nuevo mensaje en la pared.

-Perdoname. Discutamos esto despues.

El humano seguia dormido, asi que decidi dar una vuelta mientras pensaba en lo de ayer.  
- Zim, que tal!- Senti una fuerte palmada chocar contra mi hombro, reprimi un grito de dolor y me voltee para conocer al due o del funeral de ma ana.

Oh, espera.

Solo es Skooge.

-Agh, eres tu. Que pasa?- Gire los ojos -Uuuy, que frio.- Rio - A alguien no le salio bien el interrogatorio de ayeee~r - Como se te ocurre eso? Zim es perfecto, y por lo tanto su trabajo tambien.  
-Pues no parece. -Puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro al tiempo que caminabamos. - Que? Vas a tener que torturarlo?- Me detuve. - Hahahahahaha! Que suerte tienes! El mio no ha llegado tan lejos! Al menos tu podras ver al tuyo sufriendo.

Quite su brazo y regrese sobre mis pasos viendo el suelo, podia escuchar " Hey, Zim! A donde vas!?" de parte de Skoodge, pero los ignore por completo.

Que estaba pasando conmigo?

Por que ya no soy el mismo de antes?

Por que siento esta cosa tan extra a acerca de Dib?

No podia creerlo, todo habia cambiado. No solo ya no queria torturarlo, no queria verlo sufrir. Y lo peor, me habia crecido un extra o sentimiento de necesidad de estar en esa habitacion escribiendo y riendo frente a una pared de vidrio. Asi de repente, quise hablar con el.

Cuando llegue, pude ver al humano, ya despierto. No se dio cuenta de mi llegada, solo estaba observando la pared del fondo. Decidi entrar a su lado del vidrio, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba ahi, lo primero que hizo fue cubrirse.  
-A-Antes que nada... Podrias arreglar mi ropa?

Sin ninguna expresion, saque una de las patas de mi PAK y tome sus ropas con ella, las meti en mi mochila y en cosa de segundos las saque, ya como nuevas. Se las ofreci aun estoico y el las tomo, se vistio y luego me dio su profunda mirada -Zim, yo... De verdad lo siento, no queria hablarte asi.  
- Por que te alarmaste tanto cuando te toque?  
-Es que...- Suspiro, derrotado. -Veras, los humanos machos tienen en eso que tocaste... Muchos nervios que al ser estimulados de cierta manera, emh... -Cada palabra que pronunciaba el humano parecia lastimarlo, tragaba fuerte y respiraba muy hondo.  
-Dilo.- Suspiro otra vez.  
-Me... D-Dan place. -Dijo casi en un susurro.  
- Placer?  
-Si, emh... Bueno, y... Al ser tu el que provocaste eso, eh... Pudo haberme hecho hacer algo que... Bueno, no te gustaria - Que?  
-Eh, eso es muy complicado de-  
-Explicamelo ya -Pero-  
-Ahora.

Volvio a soltar un gran suspiro y pasamos todo aquel dia hablando sobre esa cosa extra a llamada "sexo". No la entendi del todo pero creo que capte lo mas importante.  
-Debo irme, en unos minutos me han pedido ir con el comandante Mizbid.  
-Claro. -Contesto, aun rojo. Sali de ahi y antes de cruzar la puerta se me ocurrio una idea, mire el reloj, aun me quedaba tiempo. Endureci el cristal y tome la tiza.

-Dib, ahora que lo pienso, Nunca has pensado en escapar, aun sabiendo que es imposible?- Se rio al leer esto y tomo su tiza.  
-La verdad es que no. No hay lugar a donde ir.- Me quede pensando. Esta fue la primera vez en mi existencia que pense "Tal vez las invasiones no sean correctas..."- Pero mas que nada, me quedare porque aqui esta lo que mas amo.- Me quede observando la ultima palabra, mientras el me veia con una sonrisa compasiva. - Y tu cita?- Mire el relok, Dib tenia razon. Sali corriendo de ahi para dirigirme al despacho del comandante.

Llegue jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Me di un ligero golpe al recordar que pude haber usado mis patas del PAL. Acomode mi uniforme y mis antes, me pare derecho y llame a la puerta.  
-Pase.- Me contesto. Abri con la frente en alto y con un saludo marcial.  
-Buenas tardes se or, Me necesitaba para algo?  
-Eh, si... Sarazimei, verdad? Tome asiento.- Contesto distraido, poniendo en orden algunos papeles que tenia por ahi. Me sente un poco avergonzado, el comandante habia mencionado mi nombre completo, el cual odiaba. Solo unas pocas personas lo conocian, los Altos, Skoodge, y los que tienen acceso a mis papeles, que son pocos.

Por fin termino de acomodar coas y junto sus manos sobre el escritorio, poniendome una intimidante atencion.  
-Ok, Sarazi-  
- ZIM!- Dije alzando la voz- ... Por favor.- Corregi mi tono mientras el solo me veia extra ado.  
-Muy bien... Zim... Segun mi informacion, comenzaste a trabajar con nosotros hace exactamente un mes O no?  
-Es correcto se or -Bien, de tu base de datos nos llego mucha informacion, de varios temas y muy detallados. Incluso he oido rumores de que estas lejos de tener que torturarlo. Estamos orgullosos de eso, tu forma de tratar a tu individuo ha hecho que coopere muy bien. Felicitaciones.- Miego solo crecia por sus palabras, aunque no por mucho tiempo.  
-Muchas gracias se or.  
-Pero...- Su tono se voz cambio, se volvio un poco mas frio y mas que nada, decepcionado.- Esta ultima semana no nos ha llegado mas informacion. Es mas, Nada de informacion! Nada, Zim! Tu sabes perfectamente que por lo menos debes introducir que hizo el individuo TO-DOS-LOS-DI-AS. No los forzamos tanto a poner informacion! Pero ustedes saben que necesitamos saber por lo menos su comportamiento! Digame, soldado. Que le paso!?

Guarde silencio por unos momentos, me di cuenta que en efecto, no habia tocado la base de datos en 7 dias.

Que me pasa? Que te pasa, Zim? Por que no haces bien tu trabajo? Por que simplemente no puedes dejar de pensar en el humano? Por que no puedes dejar de verlo? Por que no puedes dejar de hablarle? Por que no puedes dejar de admirar sus inusuales ojos? Por que no puedes dejar de levantarte en la ma ana y ver como indefensamente sigue dormido, mientras lo observas con una sonrisa en el rostro?

Por que no puedes averiguar que es esto que sientes?

-No se repetira, se or.- Musite con la cabeza baja. El se rindio en su asiento, dejando salir un suspiro con todo el estres que los lideres cargan, se masajeo la sien y luego me miro.  
-Eso espero. Puedes irte, soldado.- Me puse de pie, hice un saludo marcial, y sali de la habitacion.

Suspire recargado en la puerta mientras veia a otros irkens pasar por el salon principal. Avise a Skoodge, iba caminando y hablando con otra irken que no conocia. Baje la cabeza cuando me di cuenta que la pasaban bien mientras Zim estaba solo.

Zim estaba solo.

No me dieron ganas de sacar mis extremidades y caminando, me dirigi a mi celda. Abri la puerta y me recoste en el sofa mientras el humano me observaba. Cuando voltee vi que habia escrito algo.  
- Que pasa, Zim? Que paso en tu cita?- Note en su rostro preocupacion. No cambie mi cara y le escribi.  
- Podrias hablarme sobre los hilos negros que tienes en la cabeza?- Leyo confuso, me miro, miro lo que escribi, me volvio a mirar, y finalmente constesto inseguro.  
-Claro.

Pasamos muchos dias hablando sobre diversos asuntos, y cada vez que Dib queria hablar de que me pasaba, encontraba una excusa o cambiaba de tema. Fue un largo mes aquel donde Irk sabia mas de la "Tierra" que de cualquier otro planeta. Me contaron que a la gente se le habia hecho muy interesante la raza de Dib, todo lo que habia descubierto sobre ellos. El comandante Mizbid, Skoodge y todos mis compa eros me felicitaban, cada vez me acercaba mas a mi meta y mi objetivo como guardian. Todo el mundo me preguntaba como habia logrado sacar tanta informacion tan facilmente. Me acercaba cada vez mas a la gloria en Irk. Pero... Habia algo mal, sentia que cada vez me acercaba al triunfo, me alejaba mas de otra cosa.

... Luego descubriria que ese algo era lo mas importante para mi...

-Entonces ustedes ven atraves de esa aceituna negra.  
-Se llama pupila.- Giro los ojos.  
-Si, si, lo que sea. Y como hablan?  
-Oh, eso- Se mordio el labio.- No puedo explicartelo asi, necesito que me escuches.  
-Bien, entrare.- Me miro sorprendido.  
- Seguro?  
-Claro, Por que no?.- Se encogio de hombro mientras yo activaba la seguridad y apagaba la dureza. Entre, observando bien al humano.

-Mira, primero en esta parte de la boca...- Y comenzo a hablarme de la comunicacion humana por mucho tiempo.

-Y asi, nos comunicamos con ayuda de las cuerdas vocales.  
-Ya veo -...

-Zim, hablando de comunicacion, emh... Bueno, Por que ultimamente no has-?  
-Dib, tengo cosas que hacer, lo hablamos luego.- Me excuse, sabia que intentaba preguntarme lo mismo de siempre. Ya me estaba saliendo cuando senti como algo comprimia mis mu ecas contra la pared, aun dentro del lado de Dib.

-No Zim, no vas a ningun lado, no tienes nada que hacer. Ultimamente has evadido mis conversaciones. Por que? Es que ya no te interesa mi persona, y ahora solo mi raza?.- No le dirigi la mirada, el humano sujetaba mis mu ecas con fuerza contra el frio concreto.

Si yo lo hubiera querido, le habria dado una patada, o atacado con mis patas del PAK, u ordenado mentalmente a la computadora que le diera una descarga electrica. Pero no quise, ni siquiera me paso por la cabeza.

- Que pasa, Zim? Es que ya no te divierto? Ya no te simpatizo? Contestame. Ya no somos amigos?  
-Dib, nosotros... Nunca hemos sido amigos. Todo el tiempo fuimos solo guardian-individuo.- No queria aceptar esas palabras, sabia que no eran verdad, sabia que ni siquiera eramos amigos, sino algo mas. Pero no tenia idea de que era. No importa, asi era mejor, era mejor si nos manteniamos al margen, asi lo protegeria de que mis superiores lo torturaran. Era por su bien. La primera vez que hice algo por el bien de otro, fue esa.  
-Oooh, no Zim. Eso si que no. Nunca hemos sido solo eso! Es mas, ni siquiera solo amigos. Zim, nosotros hemos sido mas que amigos!- Me sacudio con fuerza obligandome a ver sus ojos.

Entonces me di cuenta del fuego y la luz que salian de ellos, ya la habia visto antes, pero no de tan cerca. Me llamaban con furia, desespero y frustracion, rogandome que hiciera algo, pero no tenia idea de que. Esos orbes solo me llamaban, una y otra vez "Zim, danza con nosotros de nuevo" Pero por que "de nuevo"?

- No tenias que hacer esa estupida apuesta, Zim! Por que!? Por que no tuviste piedad de mi!? Por que siempre tu maldito orgullo te hace hacer estas tonterias!?

Simplemente no podia entender sus palabras, seguia observando sus ojos, que me llamaban con pasion, hasta que por fin, me perdi en ellos.

La vista se me empezo a nublar, no podia ver nada, ni siquiera respirar, no podia escuchar y no podia sentir nada que no fueran las lagrimas del humano alcanzar mis mejillas, quemandolas, y sus labios pegados firmemente a los mios.

Esa extra a sensacion se quedo por unos 5 segundos, comence a recobrar mis sentidos y lo primero que alcance a percibir fue Dib cayendo de rodillas ante mi, agarrando con firmeza mis ropas y metiendo su rostro entre ella. Senti como se comenzaban a mojar y arder.

- Ya entendi, Zim! Por favor, vuelve!... Te extra o demasiado. Ya no quiero que estes lejos de mi por mas tiempo... Por favor, regresa y hablame, ya no me interesa si era verdadero, solo vuelve... No lo soporto mas, Zim, por favor... Necesito escucharte otra vez, escucharte llamarme cabezon... Por favor...

No podia entender nada de lo que decia. Me movi un poco y el humano me solto, sali corriendo de la celda, dejando a un debil y solo humano con sus lagrimas.

Pare en una banca del pasillo, me sente y comence a sentirme mareado, algo que no era comun entre los irkens, sostuve mi cabeza y lleve dos de mis dedos lentamente hacia mi boca.

Ese contacto me estaba susurrando algo, y debia decifrarlo.

Notas: LISTO! bien gente, 2 capitulos en un dia, NO SE PUEDEN quejar XDD

en serio... en serio EN SERIO EN SERIO. AMO ESTE EPISODIO! w el anterior casi no me gusto, pero este enserio lo AME

calificacion personal: 9

por cierto, creo que algunos no lo han entendido todavia .o cuando me califico, me califico la narracion y eso, no "lo que paso", aunque normalmente no es tanta la diferencia. el capitulo cuatro apenas lo comence o.o para ese tendran que esperar un poco mas.

bye bye! 


	4. 4 - Regresa conmigo

Titulo: Write with me (Escribe conmigo)  
Capitulo: 4 - Regresa conmigo Autora: Kyodaine Rate: T Advertencias: Solo... No me hago responsable de nada _  
Disclaimer: Piensen en que harian las ZADR fans si les perteneciera Invasor Zim...*risa malvada* pero maldita sea, no nos pertenece, sino a Jhonen Vasquez y a Nickelodeon Fandom: ZADR Summary: Te demostrare que te escogi de corazon, que eres la persona indicada. Si te hubiera conocido de otra forma, aun asi me habria enamorado de ti... Te lo probare.  
Notas: Yay! otro capitulo! :DD bien amigos, este tambien es muy importante!... en realidad, todos los capitulos a apartir este es importante ._. pero bueno! Aqui empieza el climax, se los dije, no creo que esto tenga mas de 6 episodios ...  
Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Quieren lemon? La primera vez que pense en este fic me dije "Hm... ¿Lemon?... Nah, no queda con la historia" pero ahora puedo pensar en una forma de poner lemon, asi que, ¿Quieren lemon? Si lo pongo de todas formas no sera tan largo como acostumbro, de hecho.  
pero no importa! aqui es capitulo! :33

Frustrado, confundido y pensativo, caminaba por los pasillos de Las celdas de Irk.

El extrano encuentro con el humano habia tomado probablemente un poco mas de un minuto, pero aun asi, tenia tantas preguntas en la cabeza que si no respondo una, explotare.

¿Por que a Dib le importaba tanto lo de "amigos"? ¿A que se referia con que hemos sido mas que eso? ¿Por que sus ojos brillaban tanto? ¿Por que estos me llamaban como si me conocieran? ¿Que fue el extrano contacto que Dib y yo tuvimos? ¿Por que me senti tan raro en ese momento? ¿De que hablaba el humano cuando dijo que regresara? ¿Por que hablaba como si yo no estuviera? ¿Por que soltaba agua por los ojos? Y la mas extrana.

¿Por que siento que una parte de mi si lo entendio todo?

Fui a la maquina expendedora para tratar de pensar en otra cosa, inserte algo de dinero y aprete un boton al azar. Lo que compre fue una lata que decia "Poop soda - Traida del planeta 080799". Mire la etiqueta con molestia, la abri y la bebi con ira.

Tenia un sabor realmente peculiar, senti frio en mi boca inmediatamente, el liquido corria por mi garganta quemandola (N/A: That's what she said XDDDDD) haciendome hacer una mueca de dolor. Sentia que mi squeedly-spooch se retorcia con desespero. Escupi la bebida, era extrano, se supone que los soldados revisan los productos antes de comerciarlos. Volvi a dar un trago, esta vez la sensacion no era tan fuerte, di otro sorbo, entonces fue cuando le encontre un extraño y agradable sabor, volvi a tomar. Y asi, supe que me volveria adicto a esa cosa.

Sin embargo, esa "soda" no hizo mas que recordarme mas al humano, no sabia que era ese contacto de labios ni que significaba exactamente, tal vez sea algo terricola, pero si asi era, aun no lo habia hablado con Dib. Se habia sentido realmente raro, casi especial, tenia que significar algo, despues de todo... Si no, no lo habria disfrutado tanto.

Senti una mano caer en mi hombro, voltee sobresaltado para ver la sonriente cara de Skoodge (N/A: Ese Skoodge es un flojo e.e siempre anda en el pasillo en vez de su trabajo)  
-¡Lo siento! ¿Te espante?  
-¿Eh? ¿Que? ¿De que hablas? ¡Zim no le teme a nada!  
-Ahahaha, cierto, se me habia olvidado... Oye, no contestabas a tu comunicador, asi que me mandaron a decirte que los Altos te estan llamando.  
-¿¡L-Los Altos!?  
-¡En persona! !Corre, llevan un rato esperando!- Solo de escuchar esto, saque las patas de mi PAK y me eche a carrera.

Era definitivamente extraño que los Altos llamaran a Las celdas de Irk, normalmente estaban muy ocupados con los invasores como para pensar en los guardianes, agregando que querian hablar CONMIGO. Me dirigi a la habitacion donde los lideres llamaban, apurado me identifique y frente a la pantalla, di el saludo marcial mas derecho de mi vida.  
-¡Buenas tardes, mis Altos! ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza!  
-Umh... Si, buenas tardes guardian Zim.- Contesto Red -Mis Altos, ¿Hay algo en que les pueda ser util?- Pur me lanzo una mirada extraña y leyo un papel que estaba en sus manos.  
-Eh, de hecho si Zim, algo sobre el individuo #231 -¿Individuo #231? ?Quien es ese?- Ambos soltaron un suspiro.  
-¡Zim, tu individuo!  
-¡Oh! !Se refieren a Dib! ?Que hay con el?- Dije, pero la verdad lo unico que paso por mi cabeza fue lo que habia pasado hace unos minutos, recorde aquel contacto de labios, casi podia volver a sentirlo. Entrecerre los ojos y pude sentir dos de mis dedos sobre mi boca y la sangre acumulandose en mis mejillas.  
-!ZIM!  
-!BWAH!  
-!Santo Irk, Zim! ?!Donde estas!? !Lo que estamos a punto de decirte es muy importante! !Pon atencion!- Me grito Red.  
-!S-Si, senor! !Lo siento, senor!  
-Escuchanos Zim, nos han llegado extranas lecturas de la compurtadora acerca de tu individuo.  
-?Extranos informes?  
-Zim, lamentamos decirte que #231 planea escaparse, no es que sea algo nuevo, pero tambien quiere matarte.  
-...?Que?

A la vez que mis antenas captaban sus palabras, mi ceno se relajaba y mis hombros bajaban.  
-Asi es, Zim. Su plan es peligroso, realmente puede hacerte dano. Los individuos siempre planean cosas, pero este es realmente inteligente, y puede ser una amenaza.  
-Pero...  
-En verdad queremos evitarnos problemas ahora, la invasion de Zadecropsia (N/A: LOL, la tierra del ZADR) se ha puesto dificil ultimamente y tuvimos que mandar refuerzos.  
-Pero...  
-Asi que, por el bien tuyo y de tu planeta, deberas matar al humano.  
-?Que?

Mis ojos se abrieron ante el temor, algo extrano comenzo a surgir en mi squeedly-spooch, me llenaba por dentro, habia tanto que en cualquier momento se desbordaria por mis ojos.

-Si, Zim. Es muy peligroso.  
-Pero... No hay forma de que el planee hacer eso. !El mismo me lo dijo! !Me dijo que se quedaria conmigo! !Me lo prometio!  
-?Acaso eres tonto, Zim? !Es un farsante! Recuerda que tus unicos amigos somos los irkens.  
-Pero... El dijo...  
-!Deja de vivir en una fantasia, Zim! !Te engano! !Todo el tiempo te engano! !Te detesta como a toda esta raza! !Para el no eres mas que otra peste!  
-Eso... No es cierto...  
-!Si lo es, Zim!  
-Red... B-Basta...- Musito Pur.  
-?Tu crees que realmente te daba toda esa informacion para cooperar, Zim? !Todo lo que hizo lo hizo para ganar tu confianza y asi matarte mas facil!  
-Dib... No lo haria...  
-Claro que si, Zim, te engano. Ahora, por tu patria, tu deber es ir y asesinar a ese maldito mentiroso.- No aguante mas, y deje salir todo lo que amanezaba con regarse por mis ojos, mi vista se nublo mientras sentia mis mejillas quemar.

Justo como cuando el humano hizo en frente de mi, solo que esta vez, estaba solo y dolia mas.

-!Zim! Ah... Emh...-Reaccuono Pur al ver mi estado, pero el mismo se detuvo.  
-Eso es todo soldado, tienes ordenes que cumplir... Cambio y fuera- Y entonces, la pantalla se volvio negra.

~Purple's POV~ (Eso significa, narracion de Pur)

Mi hermano se quedo vieno al teclado, en frente de una pantalla negra. Pense en decir algo, pero no reuni el valor. Al final, el hablo primero.  
-?Crees... que lo haga?  
-...- No conteste, trate de encontrar su mirada pero no lo logre.-No... Lo se.- Red dio un gran suspiro y se sento en su silla favorita.  
-Pur, hay... Algo que te quiero decir... Me gusta Zim.  
-?!Eh!?  
-Ah, pero. No creas que me gusta mas que tu, esta por debajo de ti... Aunque, al mismo tiempo no... !Es algo dificil de explicar! Asi que, sabiendo esto hermano... ?Crees que estamos haciendo bien?  
-Red...

-No puedo creerlo, Red. !Te sientes EXACTAMENTE igual que yo!  
-?!Eh!?  
-!A mi tambien me gusta Zim igual que a ti!  
-?!Que!?  
-Estoy seguro de que nos paso lo mismo, de verdad lo odiabamos antes de que... eso pasara... Pero entonces, cuando comenzamos a espiar a Zim, !Nos enamoramos de el, verdad!  
-!Pur, porque no me lo habias dicho!  
-!Crei que te lastimaria!  
-!Eso mismo pense yo!

En un ambiente fraternal, comenzamos a reirnos junto mientras el me daba un calido abrazo, pero asi como comenzamos a reirnos, comenzamos a sentirnos tristes.

-Esto... ?Esta bien?  
-Estamos haciendo bien, Red. Lo hicimos por el bien de Irk.  
-Es verdad, pero... Aquello... Tomamos la ventaja, fue realmente sucio.  
-... Es verdad -Incluso, le grite a Zim de esa forma.- En ese momento, vi algo en Red que nunca habia visto: Frustracion. Frustracion en estado puro, se mordia el labio y no veia a ningun lado, enojado consigo mismo. -Se que intento protegerlo, mis intenciones no son malas, pero...  
-... ?Crees que lo estas danando verdad?  
-?Como no creerlo? Tu y yo sabemos que pasa con ese humano, no se si Zim cumplira nuestra orden.  
-Pensando en el Zim normal, definitivamente lo haria, pensando en el terricola Zim, definitivamente no. El problema es que, en este momento, es los dos combinado en uno.  
-...?Entonces?  
-?Entonces? Solo nos queda esperar.- Suspiramos, esperando que a traves de esa accion se fuera toda la carga de este problema.

Ser el Mas Alto... Es dificil.

~Zim's POV~

Camine... Camine y camine sin poder detenerme... La ruta de la sala de llamadas a mi celda era larga, pero no queria usar mi PAK esta vez.

-?Que pasa, Zim? ?Algo malo?- Escuche a Skoodge, preocupado, pero no me digne a subir la mirada para verlo y lo ignore. -... Lo lamento mucho, Zim.- Escuche a lo lejos.

Cuando por fin llegue, encontre al humano sentado agarrado de sus rodillas en una esquina de la habitacion. El noto mi entrada, pero no se inmuto. Entre a su lado sin pensarlo, NECESITABA hablar con el, escuchar su voz. Sin embargo, ni el ni yo mencionamos nada por un largo, largo rato, solo ahi, observandonos mutuamente.

-Zim...-No conteste- ...Por favor, vuelve.  
-No te entiendo, humano. Aqui estoy.- Dije, necesitaba una respuesta a todo esto. Se puso de pie y se paro en frente de mi, con una mirada seria.  
-Eso no es verdad. No estas aqui, te has ido. Y no he podido hacerte volver.-Con un gesto lento, acaricio mi mejilla, dandome un extrano calor. -Debo encontrar la forma de que regreses.  
-?Y como puedes saber que regrese? -El, sin separar su mano de mi mejilla, me dio una sonrisa tan calidad que senti todo el dolor que sentia a traves de su mano.  
-Cuando por fin me recuerdes. -Al oir esto, mi cuerpo comenzo a doler, justo en mi pecho, punzante, mas doloroso que las heridas de guerra.

Fue entonces, cuando no pude mas.

Aparte violentamente su mano de mi mejilla y puse mis brazos alrededor de el escondiendo mi rostro. Aquello que habia salido de mis ojos hace unos momentos, queria volver a salir.

-!Dib, dijiste que no me dejarias! -Por la reaccion del humano, pude notar que se habia sorprendido.  
-?Eh?  
-!Dijiste que querias estar aqui!  
-!Y eso quiero, Zim! !No puedo irme de aqui hasta que tu regreses!  
-!Mentiroso! !Dijiste que no querias irte!  
-!Pero-!  
-!DIJISTE QUE NO QUERIAS IRTE!

Con todo el dolor que se habia acumulado en mi pecho y con toda la tristeza que se desbordaba por mis ojos, atravese, dulcemente y con mucho carino, al humano con una extremidad de mi PAK.

Luego de eso, no oi nada...

Dib perdio fuerzas, y se dejo caer sobre mi. Me arrodille y lo cargue tranquilamente mientras veia su sangre derramar.

-...Me quedare siempre contigo, Zim.  
-M-Mientes...  
-No lo hago ?Como podria cuando...?- Con sus ultimas fuerzas, se inclino un poco y volvio a tomar mi mejilla, una vez mas, junto sus labios con los mios y cerro los ojos mientras yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. -...Cuando...- Pude notar que se acercaba a su muerte. Una punalada con las patas del PAK, normalmente mata a alguien en menos de 30 segundos.

-...Cuando... ?Cuando te amo mas que a mi propia vida...!GNH-!

...?Amar?

-Gh... No lo olvides, te amo, Sarazimei...

Entonces, murio.

Y entonces, recorde.

Habia toda una historia detras de nosotros.

Notas:...


	5. 5 - Recuerda conmigo

Titulo: Write with me (Escribe conmigo)  
Capitulo: 5 - Recuerda conmigo

Autora: Kyodaine

Rate: T

Advertencias: Lemon c:  
Disclaimer: Piensen en que harían las ZADR fans si les perteneciera Invasor Zim...*risa malvada* pero maldita sea, no nos pertenece, sino a Jhonen Vasquez y a Nickelodeon

Fandom: ZADR

Summary: Te demostraré que te escogí de corazón, que eres la persona indicada. Si te hubiera conocido de otra forma, aun así me habría enamorado de ti... Te lo probaré.  
Notas: bueno, primero que nada, explicaré un poco los sentimientos de los Altos: Ambos están enamorados de Zim, lo aman como hombre (eso suena raro XD) y lo aman mucho, pero no supera el amor fraternal que se tienen, digamos que Red y Pur se aman MUCHO entre ellos, pero aun así, no como para besarse ni nada. Así que, al entender completamente los sentimientos del otro, no se enojaron por el "engaño" sino que rieron XD. Me parece muy hermoso este sentimiento, lastima que no lo voy a enfocar en este fic. Tal vez en otro, después.  
Bueno, ¿Listos chicos? Este capitulo y el siguiente (probablemente el ultimo) explicara básicamente todo el fic, ademas, este es muuuy largo, ustedes ya han podido descifrar lo básico seguramente, pero hay muchos detalles que, honestamente, no tengo idea de como se me ocurrieron XD son HERMOSOS. Todo culpa del video que les dije en el capitulo 1, me alegra haber visto aquel video.  
Cierto, AMARAN a Dib en este episodio, simplemente es toda una ternurita :333 dan ganas de abrazarlo

_-D-Dib..._  
_-¿Hm?- El humano dejo de caminar y volteo su cuello para prestarme atención._  
_-T-Tengo que decirte algo...- Dib pareció entender y se acerco a mi poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros, haciéndome sentir incluso aun mas pequeño._  
_-¿Que pasa, Zim? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras._  
_-Bueno, es que yo... Quiero confesarte algo...- Se sorprendió ante mis palabras, un notable sonrojo coloreaba su rostro mientras me veía fijamente. He estudiado suficiente la raza humana como para imaginarme que fue lo que pensó. -¡N-No me refiero a eso!- Apostaría que yo también estaba sonrojado._  
_-¿Uh?_  
_-Veras, eh... Mi nombre en realidad no es Zim.- Por un segundo creí haber visto una expresión decepcionada que en seguida cambio a una de intriga._  
_-¿Que? ¿No es tu nombre? ¿Entonces cual es?_  
_-Eso te quería confesar. A decir verdad desde muy pequeño empece a odiar mi nombre, así que decidí que todo el mundo me llamara por "Zim". Eventualmente todos se olvidaron de mi nombre real y los únicos que lo saben ahora son Skoodge, los Altos, y los que tienen acceso a mis papeles._  
_-...- La sorpresa de su rostro no se desvanecía._  
_-M... M-Mi verdadero nombre es... Sarazimei.- Y en cuanto lo solté, baje mi rostro, no quería ver su reacción a mi vergonzoso nombre, hubo un silencio que duro mucho tiempo, poniéndome todavía mas nervioso._  
_-Pft...- Por fin escuche, voltee a ver a un humano de hermosos ojos color miel, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.-Hahaha... ¡Hahahahahahaha!_

_En cuanto lo escuche reír, volví a apartar la mirada con el rostro completamente azul, sabia que pasaría, sabia que se reiría. Pasaron unos momentos hasta que por fin paro con una risilla aun en su cara. Me hizo verlo directamente a los ojos, avergonzándome aun mas._  
_-Zim... Zim... Sarazimei... ¿Te bautizaste "Zim" en vez de ese hermoso nombre?_  
_-...¿Eh?_  
_-Creo que seguiré llamándote Zim por costumbre, pero si me lo hubieras dicho desde que nos conocimos, definitivamente me habría gustado llamarte Sarazimei. -Sonrio_

_-...¿E-Es tan gracioso?_  
_-¿Gracioso? ¡No! ¡Es hermoso! ¡Queda perfectamente contigo!_  
_-P-Pero..._  
_-Ademas, que solo lo sepan tan pocas personas, significa que hiciste una especial excepción conmigo. -Diciendo esto, el humano me dio una de las mejores sonrisas que me ha dado, haciendo que mi corazón latiera mas fuerte de lo normal. -Gracias, Zim..._  
_-Dib..._

_Con gran cariño, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos dejando mi cara sobre su hombro, pude oler el exquisito aroma de su fragancia, el humano no usaba ningún perfume, pero aun así olía demasiado bien._  
_-Gracias Zim... Tu también significas mucho para mi -...- Entonces, con las lagrimas a punto de salir, correspondí su abrazo con entusiasmo._  
_-Peeeeeero._

_-¿?_

_-Aunque siga llamándote Zim, no significa que no pueda molestarte de vez en cuando, ya que no te gusta._  
_-!? ?Dib, eso es sucio!_  
_-¡Ahahahahahaha! ¡Podría llamarte así en frente de la clase!_  
_-¿¡Eeeh!? ¡No te atrevas!_  
_-¡Quien sabe! ¡Tal vez!_  
_-¡Dib!- Trate de safarme de su abrazo, pero solo hizo que me sostuviera mas fuerte._  
_-No, espera... Lo siento... ¿Podríamos seguir así un poco mas?- Eso me sorprendió, Dib ya no volvió a decir nada, ni tampoco yo. En vez de eso, volví a acurrucarme entre sus brazos, los cuales sabia que iban a estar ahí por mi para siempre._

_Estaban... Cálidos..._

~5 años despues~

-Puede que sea raro, pero... Te amo

-¿E-Eh?

Sin poder evitarlo, un sonrojo apareció en mi rostro, mientras veía detenidamente al humano esperando entender al menos una parte de esas palabras.

El silencio se hizo presente, luego de 3 años de una divertida enemistad y 5 años de una extraña amistad, el humano y yo nos habíamos hecho muy cercanos. Cuando descubrí el desprecio de mi raza hacia mi, solo me pude resguardar en la amistad del humano. Así de repente, sin que nos diéramos cuenta, habíamos empezado a reír a un lado del otro.

Comenzó muy extraño, el humano podía ver mi patético estado depresivo y, entendiendo mis sentimientos ya que a el le pasa algo similar, me reconfortó y apoyo todo el tiempo. Casi inmediatamente comenzamos a disfrutar de nuestra compañía, estaba feliz, pero no tenia ánimos de hacer mas planes contra la Tierra. Es por eso que se que el humano estaba ahí por mi presencia, y no para arruinar mis planes.

Aun así, seguíamos diciendo en la eskuela que nos odiabamos y que eramos los mas grandes enemigos, incluso nos dábamos una que otra mirada de odio. Pero... Simplemente era imposible seguir actuando y retener la sonrisa cuando pasábamos la tarde juntos, jugando videojuegos, yendo al parque, viendo televisión con GIR. Aun así, cuando estábamos solos nuestra típica frase siempre fue "Por supuesto, ¿Somos némesis, no?" pero los dos sabíamos en el fondo que eso no era verdad.

Pasaron unos cuantos meses desde mi renuncia a la armada, cuando nos dijimos abiertamente que no podíamos seguir siendo enemigos, era inevitable llevarnos bien. "Hay que aceptarlo, Zim. Ya no somos unos niños, ya no nos odiamos como antes" "Puede que... Ni siquiera nos odiemos mas" "... Es verdad". Así que, lanzamos al olvido la vieja batalla.

Pero era demasiado extraño admitir una completa amistad compartiendo helados y ganando peluches de feria para el otro (aunque también lo hacíamos) así que seguíamos diciéndonos cosas como "Dib-apestoso" o "Monstruo espacial" pero ya no eran despectivos, eran mas bien... De cariño. Tratábamos de actuar normalmente en la eskuela para que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestra nueva relación, pero simplemente, fue inevitable que Zita, convertida ya en toda una mujer humana, de repente dijera en frente del salón "Tranquilo Zim, ya sabemos que Dib es el dominante aquí, ¡Es tan moe! ¡Su amistad no tiene igual!" Y así, ella lanzo nuestras actuaciones por la ventana.

Luego de ese día decidimos dejar de actuar y ser amigos abiertamente, de vez en cuando escuchaba a la humana Zita diciendo cosas como "yaoi" "seme" "uke" "kawaii" "hentai" y cosas que no entendía porque hacían sonrojar a Dib.

Pasaron 5 años, y así, de repente, me dijo aquello.

-Se que hemos sido grandes amigos hasta ahora Zim, y no espero que digas que me correspondes pero... No puedo evitarlo, en verdad te amo demasiado.- No tenia idea de como responder ¿Como se supone que lo haga? Nunca espere que el humano me dijera eso.  
-Y-Yo...  
-¡No me respondas! N-No quiero oírlo... Solo... Quería que lo supieras... ¡N-Nos vemos!  
-¡Es-Espera!- Lo tome del brazo, deteniéndolo. El se me quedo mirando con las mejillas todas rojitas y avergonzadas y lo obligue a mirarme a los ojos.- Dib... La verdad es que... Yo también te amo.- Dije apenado, el se me quedo viendo sin poder retener su sorpresa, se mantuvo así por unos segundos hasta que pude ver una gran tristeza en aquellos orbes color miel.  
-No tienes que fingir, Zim... Esta bien -¿Fingir?  
-En serio, no sientas lastima por mi. Lo entiendo, ya sabia que no me correspondías, de verdad.  
-¡De que estas hablando! ¡Zim te esta diciendo aquí y ahora que te ama! ¡No estoy mintiendo!  
-P-Pero-  
-¡No estoy mintiendo, Dib!  
-¡C-Claro que si! ¡Es imposible que me ames! ¡Eso-! ¡Seria demasiado perfecto! ¡Mi vida tendría que ser perfecta! ¡N-No puedo tener tanta suerte!- (N/A: AAAAWW! :,DDD) Sus palabras me confundieron y enternecieron tanto que me quede callado sin saber que decir por unos momentos. Al ver esto el se quedo viendo al suelo con tristeza una vez mas. -Incluso... Aunque de verdad creas que me amas, seguramente... Solo estas confundido.  
-Dib, ¿Por que no lo puedes creer?  
-¡Ya te dije! ¡Seria demasiado perfecto! ¡Toda-!... ¡Toda mi vida ha estado llena de fracasos! Lo único bueno que me ha pasado fue convertirme en tu amigo, me siento... Me siento como si hubiera utilizado toda la felicidad que estaba destinada para mi vida, así que... Es imposible que tu...

Slap.

Se me quedo viendo, sonrojado y sorprendido por el golpe enguantado de mi mano.

-Deja de decir esas tonterías Dib. ¿Fracasos? ¿Felicidad limitada? Dib, no debes cuestionar a la vida, acéptala. Yo te amo, acéptame y no dudes porque desde aquel día en que tu boca pronuncio Sarazimei, y probablemente desde antes, caí completamente enamorado de ti.  
-P-Pero-  
-¡PERO NADA! ¡TE AMO! ¿¡QUE NO PUEDES ENTENDER ESO, TU MALDITO CABEZÓN!?

Y lo besé.

Lo besé con furia y frustración, transmitiendo todo lo que había sentido por el durante esos 5 años. ¿Que no lo podías entender? ¿Que no simplemente podías decir "¿Ah si? ¡Que feliz soy! ¿Quieres ser mi novio?" Simplemente no, porque este humano desde el día de su nacimiento había nacido con la moral baja.

Pero como sea, desde ese día, comenzamos a salir como pareja. Dib acepto con palabras que yo lo amaba, que estaba bien si era feliz, que no estaba molestando a nadie. Pero... Algo en su mirada me decía que seguía sin poder creer mis sentimientos.

Y eso me ponía triste.

...

-Z-Zim...- Aquel humano que se había convertido en alguien fuerte, audaz y protector, se encontraba extasiado y sin poder retener sus jadeos, ni yo los míos. Una vez mas lo bese con pasión, juntando nuestras lenguas en busca de mas contacto, deseábamos tocar absolutamente TODO del otro, no importara que, mientras fuéramos los dos.  
-¡Aaah!- Gemi sin poder evitarlo.

La verdad es que poco había estudiado sobre este ritual humano, me interese en el al principio pero en cuanto descubrí que era, me avergoncé y deje de buscar. Aun así, mis instintos me decían fuertemente que tocara al humano por todas partes, y que lo besara como si no hubiera un mañana.

Lo que no sabia en ese momento, es que en verdad no habría un mañana.

Cuando mi mano toco la entrepierna de Dib, vi al humano abrir sus ojos en temor, se acomodo la camisa y se quito de encima mio completamente rojo, dejándome confundido en la cama.  
-Esto... Esto no esta bien.  
-¿Por que?- Dije casi gritando, un poco desesperado.  
-Es que...- Pude ver la inseguridad en los ojos de Dib, suspiré, triste, dándome cuenta de su aflicción.

El aun no creía en mi.

-... Aun no lo puedes aceptar, ¿Cierto?

-...

-Dib... ¿Por que?  
-Y-Yo...  
-Dibbeh Membrana, ¿Por que no puedes creer en mis sentimientos?

El silencio se apodero una vez mas de la habitación, no era incomodo, era triste.

Infinitamente... Triste...

-Zim... ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que te enamoraste de mi el día que te reconforté por lo de los Altos?  
-Lo recuerdo

-Bueno, lo he estado pensando... ¿Y si... Y si solo te enamoraste de mi por haber sido tu héroe y no por quien soy?  
-Dib, ¿Pero que tonterías estas diciendo?  
-Que tal si... Solo dices que me amas como agradecimiento... Teniendo lastima de mi y mis sentimientos, te convenciste completamente de que me amabas, aun cuando eso no es verdad...  
-¿¡Como rayos se te ocurre eso!?  
-¡Es que! ¡Estoy seguro que-! Si nos hubiéramos conocido de otra forma, y yo no te hubiera salvado de nada, ¡No te habrías enamorado de mi!  
-¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡D-Dib! ¡Dib, ya no, por favor! ¡No dudes de mi!- Era imposible hacerlo creer que de verdad lo quiero, eso me lastimaba el corazón y sentí incluso mas frustración, tristeza y desespero que nunca antes en mi vida.  
-¡Zim, basta! ¡No pasa nada si no me amas! ¡Esta bien! ¡Ya puedes dejar de creer eso!

Frustración.

...No...

Desesperación.

...No...

Era más que eso.

Tome sus hombros y lo recosté en la cama. Lo bese con las lagrimas corriendo, sin importar cuan fuertes o débiles fueran las protestas del humano. A la vez el no quería. A la vez si. El humano estaba lleno de confusión en ese momento.  
-Zim, por favor... No te hagas esto... Estaré bien

-Quiero hacerme esto... Ahora, olvidémonos de Zim por unos momentos... Dib, ¿Quieres hacerme tuyo?.- Un tierno sonrojo volvió a aparecer en su rostro, lo mire a los ojos, obligándolo a contestar. El quería. El no quería. Era difícil la lucha entre su deseo de satisfacerme, y su deseo de satisfacerse a si mismo.  
-...Si...  
-Ok, jugaremos tu juego. Digamos que no te amo, lo cual es completamente falso, pero bueno, aun así, quiero concederte este deseo. Esta bien, Dib, quiero entregarme a ti.- El estaba completamente sumergido en la indecisión, si ser egoísta o no serlo. Si pensar en mi, como siempre lo ha hecho, o pensar en si, como nunca ha hecho.  
-...Bien... Pero después de esto, volveremos a lo de antes, ¿Trato?.- No pude contestar, no podía hacer ese trato, no QUERÍA hacer ese trato. En vez de responder lo volví a besar y con una mano comencé a acariciar su entrepierna a través de la ajustada tela del pantalón. Al hacer esto Dib comenzó a gemir sutilmente, aquellos sonidos los saboreé a través del beso dándome una sensación dulce y picante

Me senté sobre su erección, pude ver que este hecho lo avergonzó y reprimí una risita. Me quite mi camisa lo mas lenta y sensualmente que pude. Tome una mano de Dib y la lleve a mi pecho, el en seguida comenzó a masajearme mientras no pude evitar comenzar a darme placer a mi mismo. Al ver esto, Dib se inclino y acerco su rostro, dudoso, a mi pecho y planto pequeños besos, dulces y tiernos.

Luego de un rato saque con cuidado su miembro y lo lleve a mi boca. No sabia muy bien que hacer pero al ver la cara avergonzada del humano se me ocurrió una idea. Me quite uno de mis guantes y lleve mi dedo indice a mi boca, con este lubricado en saliva comencé a hacer pequeños círculos en la punta del miembro del humano. Pude ver que el se encontraba realmente avergonzado y excitado por esto, dejándome escuchar gemidos de el otra vez. Luego, me acerque a la base y di una sensual lamida desde ahí hasta la punta, el rostro de mi pequeño humano no podría estar mas excitado, probablemente se pregunta en donde aprendí todo esto.

Baje un poco mis pantalones y acomode su miembro justo fuera de mi entrada. Lo introduje lentamente, lo cual fue difícil, ya que a pesar de que sentía algo incómodo, era placentero como el demonio. El humano no pudo evitar comenzar a embestirme en placer, yo daba pequeños saltos mientras el igualmente trataba de intensificar la acción.

Cuando me sentí a punto de llegar al clímax, solté un sonoro gemido al cual el humano respondió, llegando a su punto máximo conmigo, me quede ahí unos segundos y cuando me levante sentí aquel liquido blanquecino bajando por mis piernas.

Agotado hasta mas no poder, caí lentamente sobre el pecho de Dib, sin poder dejar de jadear en busca de normalizar mi respiración mientras el humano trataba lo mismo.

-Z-Zim... T-Te amo...- Susurro cerca de mi antena, entre jadeos

-Yo tambien, Dib... Lo creas o no.- No contesto, sin saber que decir. Obviamente aun no me creía.

Casi inmediatamente después de eso, el humano cayo en brazos de Morfeo, aun con dolor por la incredulidad de Dib, me puse de pie, lo cubrí con una manta y lo observe dormir por unos momentos. Tome papel y pluma, y escribí. Deje la nota en la mesita de noche y le di un suave y dulce beso de despedida, el cual, no debió terminar jamas.

Deje la habitación... Tenia algo que hacer.

_**AMADO-Dib.**_

_**Te demostraré que te escogí de corazón, que eres la persona indicada. Si te hubiera conocido de otra forma, aun así me habría enamorado de ti... Te lo probaré.**_

_**...Sarazimei**_

Nota: Fue MUY extraño escribir lemon en primera persona XDDDDDDD no lo vuelvo a hacer. Oh rayos, este capitulo es en serio genial. No se ustedes, yo lo amo

Calificacion personal: 9.5

Bien, mitad del fic explicado, en el siguiente episodio todo termina señores, gracias por los reviews y comments, me hacen muy feliz cada vez que veo uno c:

...

Fangirls, fangirls everywhere LOL


	6. 6 - Al fin juntos

Titulo: Write with me (Escribe conmigo)  
Capitulo: 6 - Al fin juntos

Autora: Kyodaine

Rate: T

Advertencias: Ninguna

Disclaimer: Piensen en que har an las ZADR fans si les perteneciera Invasor Zim...*risa malvada* pero maldita sea, no nos pertenece, sino a Jhonen Vasquez y a Nickelodeon

Fandom: ZADR

Summary: Te demostrar que te escog de coraz n, que eres la persona indicada. Si te hubiera conocido de otra forma, aun as me habr a enamorado de ti... Te lo probar .  
Notas: LO SIENTO DEMASIADO por la tardanza, pero por si no se los habia dicho antes, tengo muchos problemas en mi casa que me impiden hacer esto.  
Pero bueno! Si tengo suerte estare publicando esto el mismo dia que lo estoy escribiendo q_q ASAFSADSAD! pero bueno, me callo, no se cuanto tiempo tengo para subir esto, espero les guste.

Se desperto con la respiracion agitada, gotas heladas de sudor resbalaban con velocidad de su rostro a la vez que su pecho no dejaba de saltar junto con sus pulmones. Habia brincado de golpe en cuanto desperto y permanecio sentado en la cama tratando de calmarse.

Recordo, con temor, aquel sue o que habia tenido.

En este se encontraba el a los 10 a os, edad en la que conocio a Zim. Estaba sentado tranquilamente en su pupitre de primaria hasta que un chico que nunca habia visto antes se acerco y pregunto: "Hey, Quieres jugar videojuegos conmigo mas tarde?". Al principio se sintio emocionado por la oferta, pero de la nada aparecieron Torque, Poonchy y Zita junto con sus otros compañeros de salon.  
-No te le acerques, es un fenomeno

-Si, dice que el chico extranjero, Zim, es un extraterrestre.

Y tal y como el Dib de 10 a os habria hecho, respondio:  
-¡Pero es la verdad! ¡Zim es un alien!  
-¿Lo ves? Es un idiota

-¡Pero solo mirenlo! ¡Es tan obvio! ¡Solo tiene un estupido disfraz!  
-¿Dib, Podrias callarte? Estas asustando al chico nuevo

-Si, mejor deberias matarte, no dices mas que tonterias

-¡Pero! ¡No estoy mintiendo! ¿¡Por que!? ¿¡Por que no me pueden creer!? ¡Esta a la vista y ademas he dado cientos de pruebas! ¿¡Que mas quieren!? ¿¡Por que no confian en mi!?

De repente el salon se desvanecio y el azabache se encontro a si mismo en el frio suelo, todo estaba oscuro y lo unico iluminado era el, señalado por una luz que salia de quien sabe donde.

Pudo ver como los otros niños hacian un circulo alrededor de el y comenzaban a burlarse y reirse de el sin misericordia diciendole "¡No te creemos!"  
-¿Por que... Por que no confian en mi...?

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco por toda la habitacion mientras lagrimas de pura frustracion eran regadas desde los orbes del amatista. Pero de repente, la frase anterior regreso reflejada, pero esta vez, no oia su voz... Era otra, una muy familiar, tanto que daba miedo.

Era la voz de Zim.

En cuanto la identifico, las burlas desaparecieron junto con sus abusadores y noto como el rayo de luz se movia para iluminar ahora a un cuerpo verde de rodillas, sumergido en el llanto desesperado a pocos metros de el. Vio como esta vez sus compañeros lo rodeaban a el y lentamente se transformaban en muchos "Dibs" de 18 años, mirando con melancolia al bulto verde en el suelo.  
-¿Por que... Por que no confias en mi...? -Repitio la oracion mientras el ojimiel le veia revelar su rostro... Zim -¿Por que no puedes creer en mis sentimientos y hacerme feliz de una vez?  
-Lo siento, Zim. Pero... Debes estar confundido -Dijeron los "Dibs" al unisono.  
-¡Pero te lo he probado! -Grito desesperadamente- ¡Te lo he mostrado! ¡Te he dado toda mi compañia, cuidado y amor! Tal vez no haya sido perfecto... ¡Pero era completamente honesto y de corazon!  
-...Lo siento... No puedo creerte -Volvieron a contestar para despues desaparecer y dejar al alien en su agonia.

Mientras, el Dib verdadero veia la escena con la mirada llena de terror, con lagrimas escurriendo de forma desesperada y sin poder dejar de pensar en lo estupidos que eran "ellos". Su piel se erizo cuando sintio la mirada del irken cubierta en lagrimas suplicantes, sobre el.  
-Por favor... Creeme.

Entonces, desperto.

Sintio una necesidad tan grande como la de respirar de escuchar un "humano-apestoso", de oler una fragancia embriagante unica, de ver unos orbes rosas profundamente, de sentir una suave piel verde, de saborear una deliciosa y exotica saliva irken. Y mas que nada, de llorar y suplicar por horas por el perdon de Zim.

Pero nada de esto se hizo realidad, busco con la mirada desesperadamente a su alrededor y no encontro su objetivo, volvio a buscar y tampoco encontro su ropa. Se vistio rapidamente y cuando estaba a punto de salir en su busqueda, vio un pedazo de papel que llamo poderosamente su atencion.

...

Esto iba para mal.

Trato de pensar rapidamente en todas las posibilidades y se horrorizo al darse cuenta que ninguna de ellas era buena. Conocia a ese alien desde hace 8 años, sabia que era perfectamente capaz de hacer una estupidez de proporciones colosales.

No sabia que pasaria, no sabia que haria el alien, pero fuere lo que fuere, no iba a ser bueno. Tomo la nota y la guardo en su chaqueta al tiempo que salia corriendo, rogando por llegar antes de que algo malo pasara.

...

Tallo sus ojos con un bostezo (ya que no habia dormido nada) y miro el reloj en su pared, 7:30 a.m. El humano seguramente seguia dormido, naturalmente despues de quedar tan exhausto por... Aquella experiencia. Su linda carita verde se fue tornando azul al recordar el evento de la noche anterior.

Gotas de lagrimas y sudor mezcladas con un liquido pegajoso y blanquecino, sonoros gemidos y profundos jadeos, piel suave tocandose buscando mas con desesperacion, labios unidos sin pensar en separarse, y dos pares de orbes, unos rosas y otros amatistas, profundos y llenos de amor que dar a los otros.

Zim estaba muy ocupado, pero tuvo que suspender su labor un momento para liberar la presion en su entrepierna que el recuerdo le habia causado. En cuanto termino y limpio miro a un espejo aun algo sonrojado.  
-No tienes tiempo para esto, Zim. Estas haciendo algo muy importante -Le dijo a su reflejo.

Suspiro y por un momento sintio que el reflejo de sus rosados ojos se transformaban por un segundo en unos de color ambar. Los miro con amor y trato de no salir de su aluscinacion.  
-Te lo demostrare, Dib... Solo espera.

Volvio a la maquina que tenia detras. Ajusto bien la fecha corrigiendo cualquier posible error. Tenia que ser perfecto, 8 años atras. Suspiro. Tomo la foto que tenia de Dib en una mesa y como quinceañera enamorada beso la imagen con dulzura.

Tomo el control remoto y se recosto en la silla, miro el aparato en su mano con melancolia, recordando su objetivo. Un sonido que identifico como el tono de llamada de los Altos (que no habia oido en 5 años) lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo hizo voltear a la pantalla. Gruño ante la idea de que esos hijos de puta se atrevieran a volverlo a llamar luego de lo que habia pasado.

Por un milisegundo recordo su odio hacia ellos pero en seguida ordeno a la computadora colgar. Habiendo ya calmado su temperamento, acaricio con ternura el control en su mano, casi como si fuera la mismisima mejilla de Dib.

Sabia que lo que haria era arriesgado, que no habia una seguridad completa de que resultara de la mejor forma. Si compartia tiempo con Dib seria lo mejor, ese era el objetivo, el no dudaba de sus sentimientos. Para el era: Conocer y pasar tiempo con Dib = Irremediablemente enamorarse de el.

Por otro lado, si eso no ocurria y el azabache no le hablaba o algo asi, nunca lo amaria, nunca habria tenido esos sentimientos. Por lo menos eso era mejor que tenerlos y que el azabache no creyera en ellos. Miro la nota que habia dejado en un lugar visible y entonces, apreto el boton.

Estaba mas que dispuesto a perder la memoria, por el... Por su amor... Por Dib.

Nunca lo iba a admitir, pero parte de su corazon fue tomada por el deseo de recuperar su memoria para poder reirse malignamente como en los viejos tiempos y decirle a su humano "Te lo dije" mientras le daba un jugueton beso.

Cerro los ojos mientras oia la maquina cargarse, una solitaria y seca lagrima cayo al suelo sin que el se diera cuenta. Creyo haber oido al humano gritando y acercandose, pero eso era imposible, probablemente era solo su imaginacion.

**~-.****~-.****~-.****~-.****~-.****~-.****~-.****~-.****~-.****~-.****~-.****~-.****~-.****~-.****~-.****~-.****~-.**

Cuando el azabache encontro a Zim, ya era demasiado tarde, el alien estaba inconsciente y parecia casi muerto, un gran alivio llego a Dib al comprobar que respiraba. Tardo en encontrar la nota que segun Zim era "visible". Analizo el sobre que tenia en letras grandes y mayusculas "DIB". En un futuro esas letras no podrian ser leidas, solo habrian borrones de tinta hechos aparentemente por gotas de lagrimas secas en el papel.

_**AMADO-Dib**_

_**Probablemente estas preocupado por mi, no es necesario, estoy bien. Solo estoy inconsciente desde el 25 de mayo y no despertare dentro de 2 semanas, no intentes despertarme, es inutil.**_

_**Cuando despierte no recordare nada de la Tierra. Mi memoria estara borrada desde el dia de asignacion de planetas** _(N/A: Del cual obviamente Dib ya sabia**). Por favor... POR FAVOR, TE LO RUEGO. No intentes recordarme lo que ha pasado.**

**Probablemente te preguntas porque hago esto. Bueno, simple. Tal y como dije antes, te demostrare que mi amor es verdadero. He programado el "efecto" para que restaure mi memoria cuando este VERDADERAMENTE enamorado de ti OTRA VEZ, asi que sabras con seguridad cuando eso pase.**

**Espera con ansias ese dia, por favor. Lo unico que tienes que hacer es ser tu y nada mas.**

**Te ama, Sarazimei.**

**...**

Gritos eran lo unico que se escuchaban en las calles de Ontario, Canada. En esa ciudad y en todo el mundo. El planico corria desenfrenado por todas partes viendo cientos de personas caer muertas y llenas de sangre al frio suelo. Unas pocas miradas observaban el cielo con asombro y temor al ver las grandes y poderosas naves rosadas atacando un mundo corrupto y lleno de maldad.

Las pocas personas que conocian al ojimiel de cabellos negros exclamaban con temor en sus interiores, hasta el ultimo minuto de sus vidas, "¡El tenia razon!" anonadados ante lo que pasaba.

Entre todas aquellas naves atacantes se destacaba una que era la mas grande de todas, la que todos los agresores llamaban por ahi "La Inmensa". En ella yacian estresados y tal vez un poco preocupados, dos irkens de altura increible para su raza.  
-¡Pur! ¿¡Aun no contesta!?  
-No hermano, ese sucio enano no parece ni consciente de lo que pasa.  
-¿¡Como puede ser!? ¡Despues de que le dimos una oportunidad a este planeta de ser nuestro proveedor de snacks y bebidas! ¿¡No quiere contestar!?  
-Recuerda que la ultima vez que lo contactamos fue hace 6 meses (N/A: 5 años terrestres). Tal vez hasta lo hace a proposito.  
-¡Ese idiota! -Grito con puro odio en su mirada- ¡Como pudo ocultarnos por tanto tiempo que este sucio planeta estaba repleto de donas, refrescos y papas fritas!- Bam, mato a alguien.  
-Recuerda no matarlos a todos, necesitamos gente que produzca la comida y gente para las Celdas. Ah, no se te olvide no destruir todo, oi que los ingredientes son extraidos de su naturaleza.  
-Si, si, ya lo se.- Pum, mato a alguien mas- Ese maldito... ¿Como pudo aterrizar en un planeta tan valioso?

...

-¿Que es este lugar soldados?  
-El rastro irken del individuo Zim nos llevo aqui, señor.  
-Pero que fea choza.- Asqueo Red.  
-Bien hecho, continue con sus labores

-De inmediato

Los gemelos entraron acompañados de dos guardaespaldas bien armados que segun Red ellos no necesitaban. Ellos los guiaron por toda la base buscando desesperadamente al exiliado.  
-Ese maldito... ¿Por que tenemos que necesitarlo?- Gruño

-No se puede hacer nada, Red, el tiene informacion vital de este mundo.- Trato de razonar, pero su hermano solo volvio a gruñir movido por el rencor.

Luego de encontrar los pasadizos secretos y encontrar los laboratorios del ojirosa, encontraron un extraño lugar con una maquina que los lideres identificaron en seguida.  
-¿¡La maquina de la memoria!?- Gritaron al unisono y se vieron confundidos.  
-¡Esa maquina es ilicita!  
-¡Lo se! ¿¡Que rayos hace aqui!?- Revisaron el aparato y se sorprendieron al encontrar que fue usada recientemente.  
-¿A quien le habra disparado?- Susurro Pur al descubrir todos los detalles del reciente uso.  
-Mis Altos, encontramos a estos dos sujetos en la otra habitacion.- Informaron con los dos sujetos agarradolos por las camisas

-¡Es Zim!  
-¿Y quien es este?

Ambos hermanos miraron con detenimiento al azabache inmovilizado que, como si no estuviera pasando nada, miraba al ojirosa con tristeza y lagrimas en los ojos sin prestar atencion a las demas presencias en la habitacion.  
-Creo... Que es el humano cabezon con quien Zim interactuaba.  
-Ah... Si, creo que es el...  
-Espera, ¿Zim esta inconsciente?

Ante la observacion de Pur ambos lideres unieron las evidencias y se asustaron un poco al comprobar que Zim se habia borrado la memoria asi mismo. Luego de mucho rato de maquinar esa idea, entonces una macabra sonrisa aparecio en un rostro adornado de orbes rojos.

Tenia una grandiosa idea.

Luego de hablarlo y convencer a su hermano, se dirigieron de nuevo a los guardaespaldas.  
-Caballeros, lleven a Zim a la nave

-¿Y que hacemos con el terricola, señores? ¿Lo matamos?- Ambos lo pensaron un momento y se pusieron de acuerdo.  
-No, llevenselo tambien... Mandenlo a las Celdas de Irk y ya que el esta consciente, agarrenlo bien.

Sin embargo los soldados no pudieron cumplir esto ultimo al notar como el humano, que no habia dicho nada en todo el rato, juntaba sus labios en un beso desesperado con el cuerpo verde dormido.

Esto asqueo de sobremanera a los presentes y los guardaespaldas los soltaron dejando que Dib continuara con su fantasia, tomando las mejillas de SU alien. Los demas solo miraban horrorizados.  
-¿Esta... Realizando el viejo rito prohibido?  
-¿Con... Con Zim?- Pur casi vomita al decir esto.  
-Argh, emh... ¡Soldados! ¡S-Separenlos!  
-Pero señor-  
-¡Dije separenlos!- De mala gana los guardaespaldas jalaron el brazo del humano que, seguramente de todo el estres recientemente sufrido, se desmayo al separarse de aquellos quietos labios.

Incluso dentro de sueños, ambos deseaban que ese contacto volviera a ocurrir y que no se detuviera nunca, lo necesitaban como si se tratase de la respiracion misma.

Despues de eso, los Mas Altos llevaron a cabo su plan...

...

El escuchar la palabra "Sarazimei" dicha por la voz del pelinegro solo provoco el recuerdo de cuando el le habia revelado su nombre, y este, lo llevo a recordar 8 años de su vida.

No penso nada, no sintio nada, no veia nada y casi ni respiraba. Pero si hubiera habido alguien mas en la habitacion, habria dicho que sus ojos estaban recuperando un extraño brillo que habia sido casi olvidado. Y tambien que mares de lagrimas pasaban por su rostro.

Luego de recordar todo miro el cuerpo cubierto en sangre que tenia en los brazos. Lo miro con el temor en los ojos, un terror que no pensaba desaparecer de el en toda su vida.

Permanecio callado observandolo durante bastante tiempo hasta que de la nada comenzo a gritarle con gran desesperacion.  
-¡Dib! ¡DIB! ¡Dib, despierta! ¡Despierta, te digo!- No hubo ni la mas minima respuesta a su llanto.

Trato de encontrar su respiracion... Esta era nula. Trato de hallar los latidos de su corazon... No existian. Incluso le hizo una insignificante herida con sus garras esperando una reaccion de dolor... Nunca llego. Todo esto mientras no dejaba de llamarlo.

Intento varias otras cosas, pero la verdad era inminente y lo golpeo como nada lo habia golpeado en su vida. Sintio perder su vision y cualquier pensamiento que tratara de viajar por su mente era mandado fuera. Entonces, inconscientemente se rindio y la siguiente frase capturo su entendimiento retorciendo y torturando todo su ser: ...Esta muerto.

Y lo que era casi peor... El lo habia matado.

-Yo... Yo te mate, Dib- Clamo a un cuerpo sin vida- Yo soy la causa de que no puedas escucharme ahora mismo... Pero entonces, ¿Con quien hablo?

Zim hizo una pausa y recordo como Dib hablaba todos los dias sobre la justicia, que el la traeria al mundo y resolveria crimenes por donde fuera. Su ambicion por lo paranormal seguia presente y fuerte, pero el pelinegro habia decidido mantenerlo como un hobby y aventurarse en el mundo de los crimenes sin resolver, ya que, parte de su gusto por lo sobrenatural, se debia a lo emocionante que era encontrar pistas y resolver misterios.

Entonces, el irken recordo lo que el le decia todo el tiempo..."Cada quien debe acarrear con la justicia que le corresponda"  
-Yo te mate, Dib... Dime, ¿Que es lo que merezco?- Lo primero que penso fue que merecia que le arrebataran aquel brillo de sus ojos, tal y como le paso a Dib. Sacarselos no seria suficiente, solo habia una forma de lograrlo. Despues de todo, "¿Que mejor manera que la misma forma en la que te paso a ti?"

Pero el problema era que el no se daba cuenta que ese brillo del que estaba hablando, YA habia desaparecido de sus ojos. El espiritu de Zim se habia ido a alguna parte y en su cuerpo habitaba alguien completamente desconocido, alguien muy peligroso que habia llegado con la partida del azabache.

El ojirosa saco 3 patas del PAK y las apunto a si mismo, pensando que los irkens eran mas resistentes que los humanos. A partir de ese momento no dejo de observar a Dib con la mirada perdida y melancolica, como si muy en el fondo esperara que el humano se levantara y lo detuviera.

Pero eso era para cuentos de hadas.

-Lo siento, Dib... Dije que cobraria mi justicia, pero menti

No obtuvo respuesta.

-La verdad es que... Esto me beneficia

Por un minuto sintio que aquellos orbes color miel le observaban.

-Porque asi podre estar contigo, besarte y decirte "Te lo dije"

Una lagrimita que no habia logrado salir antes, se derramo lentamente por la palida y seca mejilla sin vida de su dueño amatista.

-Te amo... Asi que... Perdoname... Por solo pensar en mi.

Y sola y unicamente cuando sus ojos rosas "dejaron" de tener aquel brillo, la habitacion quedo en paz y un gran suspiro lleno este cuento.

Unas extrañas y azules gotas de sangre irken corrian por el piso, mezclandose alegres y aliviadas con otras rojas como el vino, como si hubieran recorrido un largo viaje solo para ese momento.

Por fin... Estarian juntos... Para siempre.

Notas: WOW...

WOW WOW WOW WOW :D

And, yeah, that's pretty much it, that's the end XDD

Bueno, ya que probablemente aun haya dudas por ahi, sientanse completamente libres de preguntarme LO QUE QUIERAN en un review :DD Oh, y buenas noticias!  
Les repondere las preguntas EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO! He decidido gracias a una user en deviantart, darle a esta historia una especie de "final alternativo" y escuchen esto, sera un final feliz XD Honestamente, ame esta historia, y tambien este final. Pero siempre es lindo leer un final alternativo, y mas si es un final feliz para una historia que fue triste.  
Esta historia fue hecha para que pudiera concordar con el final alternativo, y aun asi, ser congruente sin el, asi que pueden escoger para ustedes mismas "cual fue el verdadero"  
Para ser honesta, este final me gusta mas :) aunque es triste y Zim termina suicidandose, me parece que fue hermoso. No lo digo por presumir, pero realmente esta historia fue un gran uso de mi imaginacion.  
Bueno! Por favor esperen el epilogo, espero les haya gustado esta rara historia, nos vemos y que tengan un buen dia :DDD


	7. 7 - Te lo dije

Titulo: Write with me (Escribe conmigo)  
Capitulo: 7 - Te lo dije  
Autora: Kyodaine  
Rate: T  
Advertencias: Ninguna  
Disclaimer: Piensen en que harían las ZADR fans si les perteneciera Invasor Zim...*risa malvada* pero maldita sea, no nos pertenece, sino a Jhonen Vasquez y a Nickelodeon  
Fandom: ZADR  
Summary: Te demostraré que te escogí de corazón, que eres la persona indicada. Si te hubiera conocido de otra forma, aun así me habría enamorado de ti... Te lo probaré.  
Notas: Y es ahora cuando ustedes dicen "FINALLYYYYYYYYYYY!" sip, por fin, esta maldita serie de historias se acaba al fin XDD Lamento mucho el retraso, pero es que siento que como este es solo un final alternativo, en mi mente ya siento que ya acabe con esto  
Como sea, ayer escribi la parte final del episodio y OHPORTODASLASPAREJASYAOIDELU NIVERSO es tan lindo D:  
Bueno...buenobuenobuenobueno, tambien les pido disculpas porque iba a poner un lemon aqui, pero se me salio de las manos y me salio muy pervertido XD entonces pense "...uuumh, siento que un lemon asi de fuerte no debe ir en un fic tan sentimental" lo siento D: pero chicos, para eso tienen "No quiero dañarte" XD  
ok, sin mas palabrerio, ¡POR FIN ACABEMOS ESTO!

-Capitulo 7: Te lo dije-

Por fin, luego de tanto tiempo de espera, luego de tanto sufrimiento y de tanto camino que recorrer, por fin podia estar con el, ambos felices, para la eternidad...

Pero algo se sentia fuera de lugar, algo estaba mal, repaso sus recuerdos y solo hasta ese segundo se dio cuenta que todo parecia ligeramente falso... No, falso no es la palabra... Aluscinacion... Si, eso. Sentia que todas las memorias se volvian lejanas y borrosas, cuanto mas lo pensaba, mas parecia haber sido todo una aluscinacion.

Trato de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza sin exito, su cabeza se comenzo a marear, marear DEMASIADO. Su vista se nublo como nunca antes y su alrededor se fue tiñiendo de negro.  
-¿Zim?- Escucho la voz de su amado.  
-D-Dib... N-no... No me siento muy bien...  
-¿Zim? ¿Ya estas despertando?  
-¿E-Eh? ¿Despertar?  
-¿Zim?

Cada segundo que pasaba el alien escuchaba menos la voz del amatista. De un segundo a otro todo desaparecio volviendose negro.

...

¿Que esta pasando?

...

Su mente percibio un cambio muy brusco de ambiente, como cuando te avientas a una alberca, de repente sus recuerdos de toda esta historia empezaron a parecer un sueño lejano. Intento ver donde se encontraba pero su vista se negaba a funcionar, sintio algo familiar tocando su mano y, asustado a algo que no distinguia, retrocedio con rapidez en una superficie suave y acolchada, aun sentado. Luego de unos segundos comenzo a captar la voz de alguien y reconocio el hecho de que estaba sobre unas sabanas.  
-¿Eaien?- Poco a poco se fue haciendo mas claro -¿Etaien?- Y cada segundo que pasaba, Zim identificaba mas la voz -¿Estas bien?

Se tallo los ojos con mucha fuerza en un vano intento de recuperar la vision, al terminar sostuvo su cabeza donde comenzaba a sentir un terrible dolor, lo unico que logro articular fue "Cabeza...". No logro escuchar bien lo que la voz dijo y sintio como algo penetraba la piel de su brazo, lo cual hizo que se olvidara completamente del dolor en su cabeza para concentrarse en el de su brazo. Grito.

Pero en cuanto percibio que lo que le introdujeron habia sido retirado, el dolor desaparecio tan rapido como se presento. Comenzo a recuperar sus sentidos con mas rapidez, oyo aquella voz diciendo "¿Ya puedo?" y despues un sonido de aprobacion, de inmediato sintio unos brazos calidos rodear su cuello y algo o alguien abalanzarse sobre el.

Su primera reaccion fue ponerse en guardia, pero no pudo evitar corresponder debido al reconfortante calor que aquel cuerpo emanaba. Luego de unos momentos aquello lo empujo con sutileza y lo tomo por los hombros.  
-Zim... ¿Me recuerdas?

La realidad enfrento a Zim en ese momento y pudo identificar aquellas gafotas, esa chistosa hoz y aquellos orbes profundos y amatistas, preocupados por el.  
-...¿Dib?

Solo basto eso para que volviera a sentir aquel abrazo, pero esta vez mas euforico  
-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAY! ¡ZIM! ¡POR FIN! ¡WAAAAY!- Grito relativamente cerca de su antena, lastimandolo.  
-¡ARGH, DIB! ¡Me lastimas!- Lo aparto algo enojado  
-Espera... ¿¡Dib!? ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que esta pasando!?

El pelinegro no dejaba de abrazar, besar, apapachar y gritar al alien de felicidad mientras Zim solo estaba ahi, muy confundido. Luego de un rato se escucho una voz robotica "aclarandose la garganta" llamando la atencion de Dib quien se disculpo y se sento sobre sus piernas frente al irken.  
-Ehem... Bueno, Zim... Probablemente no entiendas nada, asi que dejame explicarte.  
-Por favor- Dijo un efectivamente muy confundido ojirosa.  
-Bueno- Continuo -Luego de nuestra primera... Ehem... Vez- El narrador no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco -Por culpa mia tu decidiste borrar tu memoria para probarme que me amabas, ya que yo era un estupido que no queria ver el regalo que tenia delante mio... Pero bueno, por suerte, llegue justo antes de que el rayo de esa maquina te borrara la memoria y te quite de esa cosa tan rapido como pude... Desgraciadamente una parte logro alcanzarte haciendo que quedaras incosciente por un mes. Segun la computadora en ese lapso tendrias una especie de sueño de, por asi decirlo, que hubiera pasado si hubieras perdido la memoria.

Con ese pedacito de explicacion el alien habia aclarado la mayoria de sus preguntas, dejo de escuchar al humano y comenzo a pensar... Eso significaba que absolutamente todo lo que recordaba desde su primer dia de guardian habian sido... Un sueño.

Fue un sueño el que fue un guardian. Fue un sueño el que la Tierra habia sido invadida. Fue un sueño que el no recordaba nada. Fue un sueño que Dib fue parte de las Celdas de Irk. Fue un sueño que los Altos habian tomado venganza. Fue un sueño que se habia suicidado...

Fue un sueño que Dib habia muerto.

Y sobre todo.

Fue un sueño que el lo habia matado.

-Y entonces la computadora me dijo que te inyectara esto para... ¿Zim? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te sientes mal?  
-Dib...  
-¿Mh?- El pequeño irken se inclino aun torpe y tembloroso al pecho del pelinegro y poso su antena sobre el.  
-¿Tu... Tu corazon sigue latiendo?- El humano se sonrojo ligeramente y aprovechando la posicion en la que estaban apreto fuertemente al alien contra si.  
-¿De que estas hablando, Zim? Por supuesto que late- Luego de analizar la pregunta unos segundos deshizo el abrazo y miro fijamente los orbes alienigenas que tenia en frente -¿Por que? ¿Que soñaste, Zim? ¿Te sientes bien?  
-Estoy bien, Dib. Ahora estoy bien. Es... Es solo que yo... Yo...  
-!?

No lo pudo evitar. Estaba feliz. Estupida y asquerosamente feliz. Las lagrimas salian a cantaros por sus ojos pero ¿Eso que importaba? Ya todo habia pasado. Por fin habia despertado de aquella horrible pesadilla y podia resguardarse en aquellos calidos brazos que le habian esperado un mes entero. Zim solto todo su llanto sobre el pecho de su amante con mucha felicidad, y este, no pudo evitar imitarlo igualmente, dandole de nuevo un firme abrazo, nunca se cansarian de estar con el otro. Se quedaron asi cerca de 20 minutos hasta que Dib recordo algo y rompio la sentimental union.  
-¡S-Se me olvidaba algo!- Tomo la mano izquierda del alien y con la suya le dio un ligero golpe que aunque no fue fuerte, le dejo un tenue ardor al invasor.  
-¡Hey! ¿¡Que fue eso!?  
-¡Tu castigo!  
-¿Castigo?  
-¡Asi es! ¡Por hacer algo tan estupido! ¡No vuelvas a hacer cosas tan temerarias, jovencito!  
-Pppft, a Zim nadie le dice que hacer, ademas... Tenia una buena razon- Miro a otro lado con tristeza, fue entonces cuando recordo el porque de todo lo que habia pasado.  
-...- El humano contesto volviendolo a abrazar, no importara cuantes veces fuere necesario, el lo abrazaria -Lo se... Perdoname, Zim. Todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan estupido nada de esto habria pasado. ¿Me perdonas?  
-Espera...- Su rostro se lleno de estupefaccion -¿E-Eso quiere decir que me crees?  
-Aquella noche tuve un sueño que me abrio los ojos, estaba tan enojado conmigo mismo por haber sido tan egoista, lo siento muchisimo, Zim... Ademas, cualquiera que haya querido borrarse la memoria por mi, definitivamente me ama- Trato de reir un poco.  
-...- Zim no creia lo que escuchaba, a pesar de que no habia salido su plan como el tenia pensado, habia logrado su objetivo. Oh, felicidad... ¿Como es posible que llenes tanto a alguien tan pequeño y en tan poco tiempo? El irken no sabia porque estaba mas feliz, si porque Dib estuviera vivo o porque el finalmente creia en sus sentimientos. El amatista al notar la expresion de su amado, no pudo evitar sonreir.  
-Zim, yo... Te creo... Y ahora nada me convencera de lo contrario  
-Dib...- El irken no sabia que decir, como respuestas mas lagrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos.

En ese momento el mundo pudo haberse ido a la mierda, pero en ellos la necesidad en ese segundo fue de un beso. Un beso apasionado donde lenguas de diferentes especies danzaban deseosas y deseosas de mas. La lengua irken serpenteaba por toda la boca de Dib mientras el se concentraba en saborear aquel exotico sabor que era solo para el. Al separarse por falta de aire, Zim dejo salir un gemido pequeño mientras veia los ojos de su pareja.  
-Dib, yo... No se que-  
-Ssshh... No hay prisa, es viernes, tenemos toda la tarde- Le mando una picara sonrisa a la cual el alien solo supo corresponder con otro beso.

Era la perfeccion manifestada en un segundo.

... (N/A: Aqui iba a estar el lemon uwu)

-¡SORPRESA!

-¡Ahahahahahahaha!  
-¿¡Qu- Que demonios es esto, Dib-cosa!?  
-¡Hahahaha! ¡Es una fiesta!  
-¿Una fiesta?  
-Asi es, Zim, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- La sorpresa negaba y renegaba a irse del pequeño alien, el estupor de sus ojos era para reir y no desaparecia por mas que viera aquella pero adorable celebracion.

Habia globos por todas partes de diferentes colores, serpentinas regadas por todo el piso y la mesa. Colgando del techo habia un cartel nauseabundamente colorido que decia en letras vivas y grandes "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ZIM". Sobre la mesa, probablemente la sorpresa mas grata, se encontraba un postre adorablemente adornado con la misma inscripcion del cartel, sobre este, se hallaban tres velas formando el numero "169". Ademas, estaba la presencia de 5 personas completamente inesperadas.  
-¿Es... Es mi cumpleaños?  
-Te lo dije Dib, no lo recuerda, me debes cinco dolares  
-Maldita sea- Contesto el pelinegro resignado pagando la apuesta a su "adorable" hermana.  
-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡DEBIO VER SU CARA, AMO!- Chillo el robot cian jalando del uniforme al invitado de honor.  
-¡*Squee*!- Grito Minialce.  
-N-No entiendo nada... Explicame, Dib-amor  
-Oh, vamos Zim, ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños! Por lo menos en años terrestres.  
-¡Asi es! Naciste dos dias terrestres antes que yo, ¿Recuerdas, Zim?- Cuestiono el sonriente Skoodge  
-... Es cierto  
-Bueno, a decir verdad esta es una celebracion bastante pequeña, como puedes ver solo estamos tu, yo, Gaz, mi papa, Skoodge, Minialce y Gir. Pero creo que es mejor tener una pequeña fiesta con la gente que le importas a tener una casa llena de idiotas que solo vienen por comida.

Eso era cierto. El alien podia contar fielmente en esas personas.

Gaz, aunque no muy amable, tenia su propoa forma de expresar afecto, y aunque era muy extraña, realmente la apreciaba. Sentia un extraño sentimiento de temor hacia ella que era mas bien admiracion. Su creencia era que solo los hermanos Membrana serian capaces de calificar para invasores, en especial la menor.

Su suegro, aunque no un hombre con tiempo, era una persona amable y solo con el y su hijo podia mantener una conversacion coherente y grata. Descubrio la verdad sobre el irken hace algunos meses, con algunos inconvenientes (que son otra historia) pero al final el lo acepto como nuero y lo recibio con brazos abiertos a la familia.

Cuando ya era tarde y gracias a Dib, se dio cuenta de la gran amistad que Skoodge la habia compartido en sus años en Irk. Era amable, servicial, y sobre todo leal, habia notado el gran compañerismo del irken y su inagotable lealtad, ademas de que su paciencia no tenia fines hacia las locuras que a veces se les ocurria cometer.

Gir y Minialce eran sus ayudantes y en esto solo comparables con Dib y Skoodge en esta tarea. Gir era molesto a veces, si, pero lo veia ahora como un hijo inmaduro y jugueton que criar, Minialce era realmente servicial y aunque alce de pocas palabras, era un maravilloso compañero para no sentirse solo y a la vez concentrarse en su trabajo (despues de Dib, obviamente)

Y Dib... Dib... ¿Si quiera tengo que decirlo?

-Yo no... No se que decir... Estoy tan feliz... Gracias, a todos.  
-Wow, Zim nos agradecio, esto merece una foto- Burlo su pareja

Antela mencion todos los presentes se acomodaron detras del pastel sonrientes (menos Gaz) mientras el profesor colocaba la camara y accionaba el temporarizador para despues unirse al grupo.  
-¡Digan ruina!  
-¡RUINA!  
*Click*

...

-Dib, creo que tu hermana se ve un poco gorda en esta foto  
-Hahahaha, si te oyera decir eso- Rio sacandose la camisa y lanzandola al cesto de la ropa  
-Hoy... Fue increible, Dib, gracias...  
-No hay problema, no tienes que- Fue interrumpido por los delicados brazos verdes del alien, atrapando su torso por detras.  
-No, en serio, muchas gracias... Sin ti no me habria dado cuenta de toda la gente tan valiosa que tengo al rededor. Gracias a ti tengo gente que proteger y gente que me proteja.  
-Sabes que no importa si el mundo nos traiciona al final, o si de repente se vuelven contra nosotros... Yo siempre estare aqui para protegerte.  
-Te amo  
-Lo se, yo igual

En ese momento el irken no pudo evitar la llegada de todos los recuerdos acerca de la batalla que libro para hacer que Dib dijera esas palabras, y no solo eso, sino que tambien las creyera.

Entonces tambien recordo, luego de varios meses despues de aquel incidente, el deseo mas grande que habia tenido durante aquellos dias:

Volteo suavemente a su pareja y, poniendose de puntillas, alcanzo su rostro y beso sus labios con una gran sonrisa juguetona en un besito corto y pequeño. A pesar de la inocencia del acto, el moreno no pudo evitar que su rostro se tornara carmesi.  
-Te. Lo. Di. Je.- Susurro

Write with me - The end (FINALLY!)

Notas: MY GOODNESS, I'M SO TIRED! DD:! se supone que debo estar estudiando matematicas en este momento XD

Como sea, breve explicacion:

Todo, casi absolutamente toda la historia fue un sueño, desde el capitulo 1 hasta que comenzo el flashback, todo el capitulo 5 y la mayoria del capitulo 6 (hasta donde dice "Cerro los ojos mientras oia la maquina cargarse, una solitaria y seca lagrima cayo al suelo sin que el se diera cuenta. Creyo haber oido al humano gritando y acercandose, pero eso era imposible, probablemente era solo su imaginacion.") de verdad PASO, todo eso SI PASO, practicamente todo lo demas fue un sueño.

Eyup.

Pretty fucked up ending, isn't it? heh

Pero oh, mis Altos este final tambien es lindo q_q me encanta, pero creo que aun prefiero el otro final.

¡Por favor dejen comentarios o revieeeeeew! ¡DE VERDAD DE VERDAD QUIERO SABER QUE PIENSAN SOBRE ESTE FINAL! :DDD!

Para los users en fanfiction, siento MUCHISIMO mas el retraso, por una razones bastante estupidas ahora podia entrar a deviantArt pero no a FF -_- pero por fin! lamento MUCHO la espera!

...

¡DIGAN RUINA! XD


End file.
